Howl of the wolf
by 629Spike
Summary: After being kidnapped by Orochimaru, Hinata is becomes a Jinchuriki. Soon some family becomes allies, unfortunately the rest become dangerous foes. Naruto, knowing what to expect about being a Jinchuriki, is one of the friends Hinata can rely on the most
1. Kidnapping

Chapter 1

It was a simple day of training for team 8. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were training hard their sensei gave them the day off. They decided to use the time to hone their skills.

"Come on, Hinata! Come at us full force." Kiba told his teammate. "A-alright." Hinata managed to say.

The training went on for a few hours then they decided to take a break. Even they all went out full force they managed to come out with minor wounds such as scratches, small cuts, and others. "That was awesome! You guys did a great job!" Kiba told his friends while feeding Akamaru. "Thanks. You did quite well yourself." Shino complemented. "Great job, Kiba" Hinata said. "I'll be leaving my father asked me to help him when we finished." Shino said. "Later." "Bye."

Hinata and Kiba continued training until Orochimaru reared his head. "What do you want?!" Kiba demanded. He did nothing but point his finger toward Hinata. "M-me?" Hinata stuttered out. "I have a little experiment I want to try, and I require you in order to perform it." Orochimaru said in a sinister voice. "Hinata, RUN!" Kiba ordered shoving Hinata out of the way. Hinata began running, but Orochimaru took a deep breath and blasted her with some sort of slime, knocking her to the ground. "Why can't I gather chakra?" Hinata questioned, trying to wipe the slime off of her clothes. "That's a special slime I created, designed to neutralize chakra." Orochimaru explained as he knocked Kiba and Akamaru unconscious. Hinata got up and began to run again, but to no avail: Orochimaru was right behind her. He caught up to her and quickly struck her and landed a blow to her head. She was slowly losing consciousness fast. _'Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, I'm sorry_' Her mind was taken over with darkness as she lost consciousness.

Orochimaru laughed as he stood over an unconscious Hinata. "I have a lot in store for you, little girl." he laughed. He grabbed the hood of Hinata's jacket and brought her limp body to it's feet. "You want to be stronger, to be acknowledged; soon no one will able to ignore you when I'm done with you." He grabbed her forehead protector, that she proudly wears around her neck, and threw it down onto the ground. He then set Hinata over his shoulder and left toward the hidden sound village.

3 hours later

Kiba and Akamaru were found and taken to the hospital in Konoha. He woke up and explained everything to Tsunade. "Damn! What could he want with Hinata!?" she cursed.

"I don't know all he said was he needed her for an experiment… That was it, then I got knocked out." Kiba explained. "Kiba, I'm going to send you, Naruto, and Neji out to look for any signs where he could've taken her." she told him. Kiba just sat there in the hospital bed and nodded. '_Hinata_, _don't we're coming for you.'_


	2. Experiments

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

___________________________________

Howl of the Wolf

Chapter 2: Imprisoned

________________________________

Hinata woke up only to find herself in a cell with no windows and 1 door. She tried to get up but there shackles on her wrists and ankles, bound to the cell by chakra. She tried to recall how she wound up here. Then it hit her: '_Orochimaru!'_ She tried to get up but there was a throbbing pain in her head. _'Oh yeah, he struck my head.'_ She looked around, and tried to use her Byakugan but couldn't. She didn't have enough chakra left.

The door of the cell opened and Orochimaru walked in and grabbed Hinata by the back of her shirt. "I have a lot in store for you today, little girl." She could feel the shackles disconnect from the chakra. He dragged her to another chamber. The next thing she knew she was in front a some sort pit in the floor that had a nasty green bile in it. Orochimaru flung Hinata into the bile. He placed some grating over the hole so she couldn't climb out. Hinata tried to stand but didn't have the energy to do it. In actuality the shackles were being held down with chakra. There was so much bile it came up to her chin when she kneeled down. '_Kiba, Shino, I don't want you guys risking your lives trying to help me. I'll do this on my own. Naruto, if I don't come back my only regret is not telling you how I feel.'_ Hinata was lost in thought; she didn't notice the time go by.

(In Konoha)

Kiba, Naruto, Shino, and Neji were waiting in the Hokage's office for orders on how they were going to rescue Hinata.

"Kiba, please explain what happened," Tsunade requested, "calmly." she added.

"Well, we were training and Orochimaru came, next thing I knew I got knocked out. That's all I can remember. " he explained.

"Well we should hurry and save her!" Naruto shouted.

"Well don't expect us to track down her by scent. If I can remember she got soaked in a slime and that hid her scent." Kiba informed him.

"Can you recall what he said before you got knocked out? Like, maybe what Orochimaru wants with Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Well, the last thing I heard him say was he needed her for an experiment. I'm not really sure what he has in store for her.." he replied.

"Well knowing Orochimaru it can't be good." Tsunade said in deep thought. "Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Shino, in two hours you guys are to look for Hinata! Am I clear?"

"Yeah!"

In Orochimaru's Lab

Orochimaru walked over to the pit where he had Hinata locked up. Hinata was dozing off and her arms and legs went numb, when he dropped the grating on the floor it startled her. The shackles disconnected and Orochimaru brought Hinata back up by the back of her shirt.

"This is progressing very well." he said in a sinister voice, looking at the bile dripping from her clothes. "It shall all be over soon, my dear child"

Hinata looked up and started to wonder what he meant until she spoke up. "What are you going to do to me? W-what do you need me for?"

He did not answer; he chuckled as he dragged her back to her cell. He threw her back in and she hit her back against the wall. She managed to drag herself to the small bed in the corner. It didn't take any time for her to fall asleep. The bile she was in drained most of her energy and chakra. She said one word in her sleep, "Naruto.."

In the Forest

Naruto could've sworn that he heard Hinata's voice. He shrugged it off and kept going, but thought, '_Hinata don't worry we're coming for you. Hang on a little longer.'_

"Hey, Naruto! Something wrong?" Kiba asked. "You spaced out for a moment."

"I'm fine. I just could've sworn that I heard Hinata's voice." he replied.

"We need to keep moving. We can't afford to waste any more time." Neji reminded him.

"Yeah." was Naruto's reply. '_Hang on, Hinata. We're coming.'_

_____________________________________________________________________

**Notes:** The next chapter will hopefully reveal what Hinata will go through. Sorry if the chapters are short. I'm doing my best. WARNING: All the chapters might be short


	3. Infusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Infusion

Hinata felt as if she was being woken up. She tried to move, but her body didn't have enough energy. She looked to see that she was strapped down to some sort of machine. There was also a strap keeping her head down and there were cables attached to it. Her jacket was gone revealing the black shirt she wore under it. The sleeves of her shirt and the part of her shirt below her ribs were torn off, revealing her stomach; seals were written all over her exposed skin. Orochimaru noticed that she woke up. "Finally you'll see what will happen. Look up." She looked up and saw a flame in the shape of a wolf contained in some sort of sphere. It was black colored chakra. "What is that?" she asked. "That my dear, is Rokai the wolf demon." he said with a chuckle.

He then forced some liquid down her throat. She gagged on the taste and some of it ran down her face. Orochimaru turned a switch and chakra pulses went into cables. Hinata screamed in pain as the demon was being forced into her body. It felt as if she was being ripped apart by pure chakra. The seals slid across her skin and gathered at her forehead. A symbol in the shape of a diamond with a dot in the center appeared. A seal similar to the one used to seal the Kyuubi appeared on her stomach as well. Finally the pain became to much to bear and she passed out. Orochimaru let out a laugh as he looked at Hinata. "I cant wait to see how this turns out." He unhooked Hinata from the machine and took her back to her cell.

With Naruto

Naruto's head shot up as he could've sworn he just heard Hinata let out a scream of pain. "Hinata, where are you?!" he shouted. His teammates just looked at him. "I thought I heard Hinata scream just now." he explained. "We have to hurry! She might be in trouble!" "Naruto, we understand." Neji said trying to calm him down. "Wait, which direction did the scream come from?" "The left, I think. Why?" Naruto said trying to think. "I think what Neji is trying to say is if you can hear Hinata maybe you can lead us to her." Kiba said catching on to Neji's idea. "Let's go! Let's save Hinata!" Naruto said.

With Hinata

Hinata woke up and let out a groan. She began rubbing her head in hopes to make the pain go away. The first thing she noticed was that there were now two black wolf ears the size of her hand on top of her head. The second thing she noticed was that she had a black wolf tail. "What's going on??" she asked herself. "**I cannot believe I'm trapped in your puny body!**" "Who said that?!" Hinata panicked. "**Me, Rokai, you puny brat!!**" Hinata soon found herself in ankle deep water in front of a cage. Rokai was visibly seen in the cage. "Where am I?" she asked. **"Your own subconscious. That dead beat Orochimaru forced me into your body."** Rokai said clearly angry. "That's what he wanted to do.." Hinata said in realization. **"If you fight him I want to 'thank' him personally." **Hinata found herself back in her cell. _'I hope Naruto can accept me if he ever sees me again. I don't want him to think I'm a monster or something.'_ With that Hinata fell asleep, but curled up like a dog before she fell asleep.


	4. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Returning Home

Hinata got up and felt the top of her head and felt the wolf ears there. Orochimaru slid water under her door. She grabbed the bowl and drank the water. He came in and dragged her outside. Hinata wanted to run but Rokai wanted otherwise. **"This is our chance to get to fight him."** Hinata activated her Byakugan and charged Orochimaru. He easily dodged and gave her a swift punch to her exposed stomach. The seal keeping Rokai in her was also visible. **"You're too weak. I'll lend you some of my power."** Rokai said. The mark on her forehead flared as Rokai's chakra filled her body. Inch long fangs stuck out of her mouth, and her nails grew into inch long claws. Her eyes turned red as chakra surged throughout her body.

__________________________________________________________

Neji looked forward with his Byakugan and saw a powerful surge of chakra ahead. "I think I found them." They all charged toward where the surge of chakra came from.

_______________________________________________________________

Hinata ran full speed with her newly grown claws forward. Her claws made contact with his chest. He disappeared and Hinata realized it was a shadow clone. He appeared behind her and lifted her up off the ground with his tongue. "**Let me go**!!" she shouted, Rokai's voice mixing with hers. "Don't worry this will only take a second and hurt a lot." he said chuckling at that last part. He turned her so they were face to face. "Five pronged seal!!" he drove fingers blazing with chakra into her stomach and onto the seal. "AAHH!!" she screamed before she passed out from the pain. Five symbols appeared on the seal. He tossed her down to the ground. He laughed and left her there. '_I cannot wait to see how this turns out.'_

_______________________________________________________________

An hour later Naruto, Neji, and Kiba finally found Hinata collapsed on the ground. The first thing they noticed was that she had wolf ears and a tail as well as the mark on her forehead somewhat hidden by her bangs. Naruto was the first to speak. "Hinata, what did he do to you?" he said with worry. "We have to get her back to the village so she can get her wounds healed." Neji stated. "Then we need to see Tsunade and ask her what she can do for her." They nodded and Naruto carried Hinata all the way back to the village. "Don't worry, Hinata. We're here for you now. I won't anything happen to you."

___________________________________________________________________-

In the hospital Naruto waited by Hinata's side wanting to be there for her when she wakes up. Hinata was hooked up to some machines that monitor her heart rate and chakra levels. She woke up and it took a few seconds for her to figure out she was in a hospital. "N-Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?" she said covering her head with the sheet so he couldn't se her ears. "It's okay, Hinata. I know about the ears and the tail. I'm more worried about how you're feeling and what happened." She uncovered her head and a blush could be seen. "You are?" Naruto nodded his head. "Well Orochimaru did something with a wolf demon." her voice trailing off. "What's that got to do with you?" he asked clearly confused. She closed her eyes and said, "He infused the demon in me.." "WHAT!?" Naruto shouted and caused Hinata to fall out of bed. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to startle you." he apologized while helping her up. "Is that why you have the ears and tail?" Hinata nodded her head. She seemed sad until Naruto started patting Hinata on the head and that got her tail going. "N-Naruto-kun, that's embarrassing." she said while blushing. "Oh yeah. I forgot," he said reaching in a bag, "Grandma Tsunade said you should hide the ears and tail. She instructed that no doctors other than Shizune and her come check up on you." He found what he was looking for: a straw hat. He placed it on her head covering the wolf ears. Hinata took the straw hat off before asking, "W-what about my father? I don't think I can go home looking like this." "Grandma Tsunade said she would come later _with_ your father and work something out. Before I leave Kiba found this in the forest." he said handing her forehead protector back. "Thanks, Naruto-kun." she said tying it around her neck. Naruto really made her blush when he kissed her forehead then left. Hinata felt her forehead and smiled. '_He kissed me. He accepts me no matter what._'


	5. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Confrontation

Hinata woke up and checked the clock: 8 A.M. She looked out the window and saw her father and Tsunade coming. She quickly scrambled for her clothes and the hat Naruto gave her. "I can't let father see me like this!" she panicked. The Tsunade and Hiashi came in. Hinata was out of breath and had the hat on top of her head. She kept her tail hidden under her jacket.

"H-hello, Father, Tsunade-sama." she said bowing in respect.

"Hinata, please show your father why he is here." Tsunade requested. Hinata hesitated at first, but removed her hat and revealed her ears and tail. Hiashi's eyes widened at first, but went back to his normal expression.

"What is the meaning of this, Hokage-sama?" he asked eyeing the mark on her forehead.

"I do not have the details yet. Ask your daughter." she said looking at Hinata who was now seated on the bed.

"O-Orochimaru came and infused Rokai in me. That's why I have wolf ears and a tail." Hinata said playing with her tail, not wanting to meet her father's eyes.

"And the mark on your forehead is also because of Rokai?" he asked. She still did not look up, but her ears could tell you she was confused. "I take it you have not seen your reflection lately?" he asked. She nodded.

"I understand if you do not want me at home, Father." she stated. Hiashi was somewhat taken back by her statement. Had she thought he did not care at all? He made a promise to his wife, Hanna, before she died: he would always protect and care for Hinata and Hanabi. He must've forgotten that promise when he got caught up with training Hanabi to be heir. '_I need to reconnect with her.._' he thought.

"No, I want you at home, but be careful of who sees you though." he assured her. Hinata looked up and still had a look of confusion. Had her father just showed concern for or the reputation of the clan?

"Neji informed me that there was a surge of chakra before they found you." Tsunade explained. "Can you explain how the surge of chakra could be seen miles away?"

"Rokai gave me chakra and I think it gave me too much. Then-" she explained.

"Wait," Tsunade stopped her, "lift up the hem of your shirt the activate your Byakugan." Hinata nodded and did as she was told. Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw a seal appear. "You can stop now." she said, she didn't see the five pronged seal, she asked Hinata to stop before she could see it. "That is all, you may leave." she told her. Hinata grabbed her hat and hid her tail and left. "Hiashi, may I have a word with you?"

_____________________________________________________________

"Hiashi, you seemed in deep thought. What troubles you?" Tsunade asked.

"When Hinata told me she would not come home, due to her extra features, if I did not want her to I realized how distant I've become to her. I made a promise to my wife Hanna before she died: I would care for and protect our daughters no matter what. Hinata made me realize I have not been keeping that promise. I've only kept it halfway: I have been protecting Hanabi and Hanabi alone. I did not care about Hinata." he said his head down in shame.

"You put your duties for the clan first. That's what happened; it's acceptable." she said trying to calm him down.

"Not if Hanna was alive. She would've made time for them no matter what. She would be disappointed in me if she saw me now." he stated. "I think I need to reconnect with Hinata. Good day, Hokage-sama." Tsunade watched as he left, most likely wanting to find Hinata.

______________________________________________________

Hinata was wandering the streets wanting to make sure Kiba and Shino didn't worry too much about her. She found them both at the training grounds. The moment Kiba saw her he caught her in a hug. If Shino hadn't stopped Kiba he would've snapped Hinata in half; she couldn't say anything because she couldn't breathe.

"Hinata, are you alright? Did Orochimaru do anything to you he'll regret?" Kiba asked.

"W-well.." Hinata muttered as she took off her hat. Her teammates were in shock, she couldn't understand why Kiba was, he saw her ears before. She didn't tell them about Rokai, she felt they would think of her as a monster. She could only imagine what they thought of the ears. If she told them about Rokai that might push them over the edge.

"Hinata, Kiba, let's get some training in before sundown." Shino suggested. They both nodded at the idea.

They all got ready and began training. **"Who are they? Your teammates?"** '_Yeah, they're my friends.'_ she thought back to Rokai.

Sundown came and they all said good bye. Hinata made sure her hat was secure. As she was walking she heard Naruto at Ichiraku.

"Hey, Hinata! Come here I'll treat you to a bowl." Naruto called out to her.

"O-okay, Naruto-kun." she replied. She came and sat next to him.

They talked for a few minutes before Naruto ordered another bowl of ramen. They talked and Hinata lost track of time.

"S-sorry, Naruto-kun. I have to get home." she said walking away.

"Oh. See you tomorrow then." he said waving good bye.

_______________________________________________________

Hinata had reached her home, just before it turned dark. Hiashi was there waiting for her at the gates of the Hyuuga compound. Hinata was afraid he was mad, and braced herself for anything he might do to her. She walked up to him and braced herself for pain. Nothing happened. Her father stood there with a genuine smile on his face, and took his daughter in a hug. Hinata was confused when was the last time her father hugged her? A good 9, 10 years ago.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I should've cared more. Please forgive me." he said.

'_Who is he and what has he done to my father?_' Hinata thought. She was clearly confused.

Her father released her from the hug and led his daughter to her room. He waited outside for her to put on her pajamas until he said good night. She opened her door and allowed her father to come in. Her wolf ears and tail were visible. She was already in her bed. Hiashi ran his hand through her hair and patted her head.

"Good night, Hinata." he said before he turned in for the night. '_Hanna, if you are watching I'm only starting to reconnect with our daughter. I hope you'll forgive me of what I've done in the past._'


	6. The trouble are only starting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Troubles are only starting

It was midnight in Konoha. Hiashi Hyuuga has woken up from a dream: he spoke with his dead lover, Hanna. He started walking in hopes to calm his nerves. He heard a growling from.. Hinata's room! He ran with speed worthy of a Hyuuga. He opened the door to see Hinata awake but down on all fours with claws and fangs, sitting on her bed. He used the Byakugan and saw a menacing black chakra in her chakra network. "I'll speak with the Hokage later." Right now he had to restrain his daughter. 

He immediately was in the gentle fist stance ready. She ran up to him with innocent eyes. He realized she was acting like a.. puppy? He bent down and pat her head. She seemed to enjoy it. He sat down allowed her to rest on his lap. She seemed to want to play. For the next few hours he played with her and he actually enjoyed it. When the sun came up she returned to normal, but Hiashi still wanted to talk with Tsunade about it.

____________________________________________________________

In the morning Hinata came down for breakfast. She ate it quickly and didn't realize she made quite a mess. She quickly cleaned it up, and Neji just stared. 

"Something wrong, Neji-niisan? " she asked when she realized he was staring. 

"No, Hinata-sama. I was just amazed at the speed you used to clean." he explained.

"Oh, I'll be leaving now." she said while scratching her head. 

"Wait," he stopped her, "Hiashi-sama wanted to see you. Don't forget your hat."

"Thanks, Neji-niisan." she said while grabbing her hat.

_________________________________________________________________

"Father, you wanted to see me?" Hinata said while walking in her father's study.

"Hinata, are you aware of the events that happened last night?" he asked. She shook her head. "Last night you started acting like a puppy, and had black chakra running through you."

Hinata did not say anything, but her blush told Hiashi she was embarrassed. She was thinking about the black chakra. Where has she seen it before? Before Rokai was sealed in her.

"I would like to see Hokage-sama about the chakra and what happened last night." Hiashi stated.

__________________________________________________________________

Hiashi and Hinata were heading towards the Hokage's office There were numerous murmurs in the crowd.

"Is that Hiashi-sama with his eldest daughter?"

"I thought he didn't care for her!"

"Someone must be forcing him to do this. When was the last time they were seen together in public?"

Hiashi, upon hearing this, soon realized everyone thought he didn't care for Hinata. He wanted to make things right, at all costs.

________________________________________________________________________

"Tsunade-sama, I wish to ask you something. Last night Hinata had um.. strange behavior last night. I also saw black chakra in her body." Hiashi explained.

"Hinata, let me see the seal again." Tsunade requested.

Hinata nodded and gathered chakra and lifted her shirt up. Tsunade took more time to analyze the seal. She noticed the five pronged seal as did Hiashi. 

"Tsunade-sama, what is that?" He questioned.

"A five pronged seal, that's what's causing that black chakra to run through her body." she explained. She was readying the release behind her back. "Hinata, this might hurt." Hinata looked at her not knowing what she meant. "Five pronged seal release!" she shouted as she drove her fingers to Hinata's seal.

Hinata was blown back; Hiashi got behind her and tried to hold her in place. He ended up getting thrown against the wall with Hinata. Hiashi saw the five pronged seal disappear. Hinata started coughing, for she lost her breath when Tsunade drove her fingers into her stomach. It also hurt because some of Tsunade's strength went into that slam.

"She should be fine, Hiashi." Tsunade told him.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." he said, picking up Hinata and leaving.

______________________________________________________________

Hinata was at the training grounds when Naruto came.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto greeted happily.

"H-hi, Naruto-kun." she stuttered out.

"You want to train with me?" he asked. Hinata said nothing, but she nodded happily. "Come on let's go. Grandma Tsunade wanted us first."

Hinata nodded and left with Naruto. It was only a few minutes before Naruto broke the silence.

"How did your father react to the wolf ears and tail?" he asked.

"He's actually been kind and caring lately." she explained. "We've been spending a lot more time together lately. He didn't care about being seen in public with me."

"That's alright. He actually cares. Isn't this the first time you two spent time together in years?" he asked. Hinata nodded an affirmative. "I wonder what Grandma Tsunade wants." Hinata wondered that too, but didn't say anything. They just walked together to the Hokage's office.


	7. Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Training

Hinata and Naruto walked in the Hokage's office. They saw a woman with brown hair tied into a ponytail, a shirt that was torn at the collar, and had black pants.

"Hinata, this is Natalia. She'll be training you from now on. She knows much about Rokai and can help you harness its power." Tsunade explained. "Natalia, this is Hinata. She's the one with Rokai in her."

"Heh, to think Rokai is in your small body." Natalia said in amusement. "I know everything about Rokai you need to know."

Hinata let out a small smile. Maybe she knows how to get rid of her tails and ears.

"Your training will begin in three days. I have to discuss what you're capable of with your father. And what he needs to expect when we're done." she explained. "I also need to know what your body's limitations are so you don't over do it."

Hinata nodded and left with Naruto. Tsunade started to tell Natalia everything she needs to know. Hinata and Naruto were greeted by everyone except Kiba, Shino, and Choji. 

They invited them to the training grounds. They accepted and left with them.

____________________________________________________________________

"Hinata, what happened when you were gone?" Sakura asked.

"If I tell you have to promise not to say anything." Hinata requested. They all nodded. She slowly removed her hat and revealed her tail and everyone with the exception of Neji were in shock.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Ino asked staring at her ears. 

"Yeah." she said with her tail down.

"Wait, I didn't mean to say that like you were a monster." she apologized, but when she said "monster" Hinata's ears went down as well.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Hinata said sitting down. Naruto cheered her up by patting her on her head. 

"Hey, I have an idea." Naruto said while taking out a disc from his bag. Hinata couldn't tell if he was joking or making fun of her. The others thought the same thing. He threw it in the air and without thinking Hinata moved on her own. She jumped up and grabbed the disc in her mouth. When she landed on the ground she realized everyone was staring at her. She stood up and had an embarrassed look on her face.

"Hinata, sorry I couldn't resist." Naruto apologized.

"That was actually kind of fun." she admitted. "Could you throw it again?"

Naruto did as she asked. She caught it with ease. The others joined in. Sakura threw it a little too hard and Hinata fell in the river. The others ran to help her. She shook herself dry like a dog and got everyone wet. She let out a laugh at seeing everyone wet. They continued and were careful about how hard they threw it. They also wanted to see if Hinata could find them by scent. At first she walked into a few trees, but she found her friends after a few minutes. They decided to take a break and eat.

"Hinata, I think you can use your new abilities to your advantage." Sakura stated.

Hinata nodded in agreement. She finished her food quickly and made quite a mess. Food was on her friends as well.

"Napkin?" she asked with a napkin in between her teeth.

___________________________________________________________________

It was getting dark. Everyone was heading home.

"Later."

"See ya."

Hinata walked home by herself. Neji was taking Tenten home. Naruto offered to take her home, but she said no thanks. She hurried home incase she acted weird like her father said. 

______________________________________________________________

The next day Hinata was spending time with her father. Hanabi came out wondering why he wasn't training her. 

"Father, you were supposed to train me today." Hanabi complained.

"I'm sorry, Hanabi." Hiashi apologized. "I forgot."

He forgot? When was the last time the leader of the Hyuuga clan forgot something?

A wind blew Hinata's hat off her head, revealing her wolf ears.

"What's going on?!" Hanabi shouted. Unfortunately the Hyuuga elders heard this, and they thought there was an intruder.

"Hanabi, keep your voice down!" Hiashi said as quietly as he could.

"Father, what's wrong with her?" Hanabi asked while pointing to Hinata.

Hiashi explained everything, unfortunately the Hyuuga elders heard this as well and barged in.

"Hiashi, what is the meaning of this?!" one of the elders yelled, while throwing a kunai at Hinata. It hit Hinata in the arm; she immediately removed it.

"Please let me explain." Hiashi pleaded.

"No. We will not allow this demon to bear the Hyuuga name."

Hiashi looked over at his daughter. Hinata was on the ground, head down. Hiashi thought she was crying, but Hinata let out an animalistic growl. Her head rose to reveal that her normally lavender eyes were now blood red. Claws and fangs, Hinata was being controlled by the demon. Hiashi used his Byakugan to see black chakra running through her again. She lunged at the elders with amazing speed.

Hiashi had time to cry out.

"HINATA!!"


	8. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hinata, stop!" Hiashi yelled to his rage controlled daughter. No luck, she managed to cut an elder on the shoulder.

_______________________________________________________

"**Hey, kit.**" the Kyuubi started. "**I think that demon that's in your girlfriend is out of control. I can feel its chakra.**"

"Hey, first: she's not my girlfriend." Naruto shot back. "Second: how can you tell?'

"**Rokai is a powerful demon. He was kind and gentle, but his emotions controlled him. Now he's corrupted by rage and hate. If Hinata gets angry to a certain point even if she doesn't show it, Rokai will take over until the thing that angered her is gone or dead.**" Kyuubi explained. "**If you can just touch the seal on her head, we might be able to calm Rokai just enough so Hinata can get control."**

"We have to find her! She's probably at the Hyuuga manor." Naruto said dashing off.

_______________________________________________________

Hinata was ready to take the elders heads off. She already injured two elders. Hiashi took Hanabi and got her to a safe place. He told Neji to alert the Hokage. He returned to see a elder dead, minus the head. The mark on Hinata's head was pouring out chakra. Chakra flamed from her hands and feet taking the shape of wolf paws.

"Hinata, please. Can you even hear me?" Hiashi pleaded.

Hinata paid no attention to him. Her attention was focused on the elders. She let out a roar and chakra was put the shockwaves. Hiashi tried to advance to his eldest daughter, but he was blown back to. Hiashi was losing consciousness, but he stayed awake long enough to see Naruto jump in front of him.

"Hinata, stop!" Naruto shouted, hoping she would listen. She raced toward him, but Naruto expected it and jumped to the roof.

Neji came in after alerting the Hokage. He explained to Naruto what happened.

"The Kyuubi said if I can touch the mark on her head, we might be able to calm her down." Naruto explained. "I need you to distract her."

Neji nodded. He raced forward and managed to kick her, not to hurt her but to get her attention. Hinata brought her attention to Neji; she didn't care about what Naruto did.

Naruto reached his hand out and made contact with her head. They both paused and their faces had blank expressions.

___________________________________________________________

Naruto was in front of the Kyuubi cage.

"Why am I here?" he questioned.

"**When you made contact with the mark, both of your minds became connected. I can't leave because of the seal. If you remove it I'll help you."** Kyuubi stated.

"No way! I'll find Hinata on my own, rather than remove your seal!" he shouted.

"**Heh, can't blame me for trying. They're not far. I'll lead you with my voice. I can sense Rokai's chakra from here.**" Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded, but he didn't need the Kyuubi when he heard Hinata scream in pain. He dashed off and after a few minutes, found them. Hinata was in front a cage, similar to the one the Kyuubi is in. There were chakra tendrils extending out of the cage. They wrapped around Hinata and seemed to dig in the skin on her wrists, ankles, and cheek. Chakra was being forced into her body, even though she didn't want it and the chakra began to creep up her skin.

"Hinata! Hang on!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata managed to open her eye, just enough to see Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" she cried out.

Naruto ran over and helped her get free. When she was free she fell down to her knees in exhaustion. Naruto looked to see Rokai's anger red eyes.

"**You have just made a grave mistake, boy!!**" the demon shouted.

"I don't care, you damn wolf!!" Naruto shouted. "I have the Kyuubi inside of me and he's way worse than you!!"

Hinata heard that and one thought came to her mind: '_He has a demon like me.._' She lost consciousness due to exhaustion.

______________________________________________________________

Naruto woke up and found himself in the Hyuuga compound. He got up and saw Hiashi.

"Uzumaki, thank you for helping my daughter." he thanked.

"No problem." he replied. "If I may ask, what caused Hinata to lose control?"

"The elders found out about Rokai and said that they would not allow a demon to bear the Hyuuga name. They attacked her and, well you saw what happened." Hiashi explained. "How did you calm her down?"

"Well, the Kyuubi explained to me what to do.." he said sadly.

"I guess I should be thankful for the demon in you. If you didn't have it sealed in you who knows what would've happened to Hinata." Hiashi admitted. "Please, I must tell Tsunade-sama about what happened. I need you to explain what happened after I lost consciousness."

Naruto nodded. "Where is Hinata anyway?"

"She was taken back to her room after she calmed down." Hiashi told him. "Let's go to see the Hokage now."

_________________________________________________________________

"Tsunade-sama, Hiashi, Naruto, and Hinata are here to see you." Shizune informed her.

"Hiashi, what brings you here?" Tsunade asked.

Hiashi and Naruto explained what happened.

"That is troublesome. Naruto I'm glad you came when you did." Tsunade started. "Hinata, explain what happened from your end of the incident."

"Well the elders found out and I felt despair and sorrow rise up inside of me." Hinata started. "Then everything went black. I was in front of Rokai and chakra tendrils sent chakra into my body. Naruto-kun came and that's all I can remember.. Naruto-kun said something about the Kyuubi inside of him."

Naruto kicked himself mentally. "Hinata, I'm sorry. It's true. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you didn't want to be my friend."

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. I'll be your friend no matter what." she said. Naruto cheered up at hearing this.

"What do we do?" Hiashi stated. "The elders will want something done about Hinata, especially after what happened."

"I'll meet with the elders and discuss that with them." Tsunade said. "I'll make sure they don't do anything rash. Hiashi, send the elders to me as soon as you can." Hiashi nodded and they all left. Hinata was waiting for the worse to come.


	9. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hiashi was in a meeting with the Hyuuga elders and instructed Neji and Hanabi to watch Hinata. He explained what would happen once it got dark.

"She's just like a puppy." Hanabi stated watching her twelve year old sister play.

"A non-housetrained puppy." Neji added, noticing a small puddle on the floor.

Neji went and scolded Hinata; Hanabi couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Hiashi-sama said that she would act this way until sunrise. We need to keep her busy." Neji stated. Hiashi handed him a small ball before he left. Neji threw it, unfortunately it went out the window. Hinata jumped out the window and was headed for the village.

"We need to go after her!" Hanabi shouted.

They ran after her. Neji activated his Byakugan and found her. Hinata heard a cat and barked back. Neji and Hanabi quickly covered her mouth. They both carried her back home, but it was Neji who carried her, Hanabi kept her mouth shut.

They made it back, but they didn't want to risk anyone else seeing them so they went back through the window.

"Watch it!" Neji said as quietly as he could.

"That was my foot!" Hanabi shot back.

When they were safely back in Hinata's room they shut the door and window.

"We need to be more careful." Neji stated. "It would've been a disaster if anyone saw us."

Hanabi nodded and looked down at her now sleeping sister. They both just stood there slightly in shock.

"After all that she fell asleep.." Neji said.

_____________________________________________________________

Hiashi was discussing what they should do about Hinata with the elders.

"We cannot allow anyone to know about this! She must be killed!" an elder shouted.

"Killing her should even be considered!" Hiashi argued back. "She kept it a secret for the past few days. And Hokage-sama found a trainer for her who knows about the demon and how to control it."

"We understand she's your daughter, but you should be putting the clan first!!" they shouted.

'_I've done that before. I'm not going to make that mistake this time._' Hiashi thought. "I have faith that she will be able to control it."

"What if she doesn't?!" Hiroki, the head elder, shouted. "You saw what happened! She already killed an elder! What if that happened in the middle of the village!? Everything would be in chaos!"

"I am the leader of this clan. I have faith that she will." Hiashi said sternly. With that final statement he left to check on his daughters and nephew.

"We cannot allow her to walk around. Hiashi or not we need to kill the demon."

The elders agreed. They would kill Hinata when she would be alone and throw the corpse into the forest. They would make sure that no one could tell it was them.

______________________________________________________

"Hiashi-sama, watch your step." Neji warned.

Hiashi looked down and saw a small puddle that Hanabi was mopping up.

"I take it you could handle her?" Hiashi said with a small laugh.

"Just keep one thing in mind: make sure she goes to the bathroom before the moon rises." Hanabi stated.

Hiashi let out a chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind. Other than that she was fine?"

They both nodded.

_______________________________________________

Hinata woke up and blushed when she learned of her accident.

"How did the meeting with the elders go?" she asked.

Hiashi didn't want to tell her that thy wanted her dead. "Fine."

"I'll be heading out then." she said grabbing her hat. "Good bye, father."

____________________________________________________

"Hinata, come here! I'll treat you." Naruto said waving from Ichiraku.

Hinata smiled and reminded Naruto her training started tomorrow.

"I hope you do well." he said, after taking a mouthful of ramen.

Hinata ate some ramen before saying, "I hope I can get rid of my ears and tail." She was careful of how loud she said it.

"You wont mean I'll be able to do this anymore?" Naruto asked while patting her head.

"Naruto, that's embarrassing." she said while blushing.

_________________________________________________

Hinata was training in the forest when a kunai whizzed past her.

"Who's there?!" she shouted.

She used her Byakugan to see three figures. She threw a few shuriken to force them out of hiding.

"Feisty. Don't worry this will all be over soon." a ninja said with a mask covering their face.

"Little girl, don't you see? The thing inside you is too dangerous to be allowed to live."

Hinata just growled and got into her stance.

"Let's end this." she said angrily.


	10. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hinata got in her Gentle Fist stance ready to take on her attackers.

"You're sharp, kid." the first man said.

"But not sharp enough." the second man said with a chuckle.

He hurled several kunai and shuriken at Hinata. She easily evaded, but was hit by a fire jutsu. She looked down at her burnt arm, and Rokai's instincts had her licking her wound.

Hinata realized what she was doing and was surprised that the burn was almost gone.

"**If you lick your wounds they will heal faster.**" Rokai explained.

Hinata stayed focused not taking her eyes off her opponents, but she kept that in mind. She used her Byakugan to see if there were any other ninja around besides them. They were the only ones around. Another fire jutsu was launched as well as several more kunai.

"The demon pup needs to die, Hitatsu." the first ninja said.

"Understood." Hitatsu replied, with that he launched another breath of fire at Hinata, only this time it was enough to burn everything around her.

Black chakra oozed from Hinata's body and shielded her.

"What is this?" she questioned.

"**One of my shields you can use. The more tails that appear the stronger the shield. Once all five tails appear, you're at your strongest." **Rokai said chuckling.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Hinata didn't have time to hear the answer. She dodged every attack that was thrown at her. Soon there were two tails in all. Her eyes blood red, and chakra flamed from her hands and feet again, but this time she was in control.

________________________________________________

"**Hey, kit. Rokai's at it again, but this time I feel no rage or anger."** the Kyuubi warned.

"What now?!" Naruto shouted. "If you're right I better tell Grandma and Hiashi."

________________________________________________________

Hinata killed the other ninja. Hitatsu was wounded. Hinata was found by Naruto, Tsunade, Hiashi, and Natalia.

"Uh-oh." Natalia started, noticing Hinata crouched on the ground. Two tails already formed and Natalia was worried. She took out a small piece of paper that had a seal: used to repress Rokai's chakra. Hinata just killed the other ninja; Natalia rushed up and placed the seal on Hinata's forehead.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Hinata calmed down as the black chakra disappeared. The chakra that flamed on her hands and feet left burn marks. Hiashi winced at the sight. Hinata's hands were red and blistered. Tsunade caught her before she hit the ground. She immediately began to heal Hinata.

Hiashi examined the bodies of the two dead shinobi. He would look into it later. Right now he had to take care of his daughter.

_________________________________________________________

Hinata was taken home to rest. Hiashi told Natalia everything that happened with the elders.

Hinata woke up with a groan. She rubbed her head in hopes to make the throbbing go away.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata nodded and laid back down.

"Hinata, your training will begin tomorrow." Natalia informed her. "And bring extra clothes and a bathing suit." she whispered.

Hinata nodded and fell back to sleep.

______________________________________________

"Hiashi, here." Natalia said handing him a seal.

"What is this?" he questioned.

"It's used to expel Rokai's chakra if that black chakra surrounds her body again." she explained. "We will head for Echo Village in the morning to begin her training. She will be back in a month at most."

Hiashi nodded and pocketed the seal. He hoped he would not have to use it, if possible.

____________________________________________

Hinata woke up and got ready for her training. She packed everything she would need. She also packed extra clothes and a bathing suit as she was told.

"Ready kid?" Natalia asked.

Hinata nodded and they both left for Natalia's home: Echo village.


	11. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Natalia and Hinata were on their way to Echo village when they decided to stop. Natalia decided to work out Hinata's behavior problems. That way there would be no problem when they got there.

"Hinata, your father informed me of what happens after dark. I know how we can prevent that. I must warn you it might not cancel out all your wolf habits. It's a lengthy and somewhat painful process. Would you like to do it?" Natalia asked.

Hinata scratched her head for a moment before nodding. They went into a nearby cavern to begin the process. Hinata was given a shirt Natalia had that had no sleeves and revealed her stomach. In order for the adjustment to work seals had to be written on her skin.

"This will sting." Natalia warned. Hinata nodded and braced for the pain to come. Natalia placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders and said the words to the jutsu. Hinata screamed in pain as the seals disappeared into her skin. She passed out from the pain.

It took a few minutes for her to wake up.

"What happened?" she asked, then she remembered. "You said it would hurt only a little!"

"I said it would sting. I never said a little." Natalia said. "You should sleep peacefully from now on. "Now that that's over with we can start your training. Are you familiar with summoning jutsus?"

Hinata looked at her for a second and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'm gonna teach you how to summon dragons." Natalia finished. Hinata got a big smile on her face. "Rest up, little pup." Natalia said with a small laugh. Hinata wasn't sure how to react to the nickname, "pup". She figured that she might as well get used to it. That was her last thought before she drifted to sleep.

________________________________________________

Hinata woke up and was handed a small bowl of cereal for breakfast. Hinata went at it face first and finished it off in thirty seconds.

"Look's like your eating habit wasn't cancelled out." Natalia said looking at Hinata, while handing her a small bowl of soup. Hinata was about to eat it, face first again, before Natalia put her hand in front of Hinata's head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." she warned, handing Hinata a spoon.

______________________________________________

Natalia led Hinata to a nearby clearing. She laid out a scroll for dragons.

"Sign the scroll with your blood then stamp your finger prints under your signature." Natalia explained.

Hinata took out a kunai and made a cut on her thumb, and she did as she was told.

"Hinata, you might want to practice biting your thumb to make it bleed." Natalia warned. "There might be some situations where you can't reach your kunai."

Hinata nodded and bit her other thumb, just hard enough to draw blood. She winced slightly as she stuck her finger in her mouth. Her teeth were sharper than a normal shinobi. However sticking her finger in her mouth was not exactly a smart thing to do; she just cut her finger again.

"Slam your hand down and call out the jutsu." Natalia instructed.

"Summoning jutsu!" Hinata called out. She slammed her hand down and smoke rose up. When the smoke cleared a small dragon the size of a small dog looked up. It had light blue skin and two horns pointing back. It had two arms and a short slender body. The look in it's eyes said that it was a baby.

"Not bad for your first try." Natalia said, then she looked down at the baby. "What is your name, little guy?"

"Blaze." the small creature said.

"Blaze, this is Hinata. She's the one who summoned you here." She explained. "Hinata, when you summon dragons you must gain their trust. In time they will become trusted and loyal partners. It's a good start when you summon a young child."

"Hi, Blaze." Hinata started. "I'm Hinata, the one who s-summoned you."

"Hi, H-Hinata." the child said, trying to say and memorize Hinata's name.

Hinata bent down and picked up Blaze and let him rest on her shoulder. "You hungry?" she asked. Blaze nodded. Hinata reached into her pack and pulled out a small rice cake. Blaze happily ate it.

"Thank you. I'll help you anyway I can, Hinata." Blaze said happily before he returned home.

"Hinata, if you summon adult dragons it will be harder to gain their trust." Natalia explained. "You could gain Blaze's trust because he was a small child."

Hinata nodded before speaking up, "Do you know how to get rid of the ears and tail?"

Natalia looked down and replied, "No."

Hinata was somewhat saddened. Was she going to look like a half human half wolf freak forever?

"However, I can teach you a genjutsu that can hide the ears and tail." she added. Hinata perked up and smiled. "Watch me and mimic the hand signs."

Hinata did so and her ears and tail disappeared. She felt her head to see if the ears were gone. They were and she looked down and her tail was gone too. She was really happy. Now she could get serious about her training now.


	12. Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hinata, here." Natalia said tossing her a scroll.

Hinata just looked at the scroll and its contents. "What is this?"

"Watch. I can demonstrate it better than explain it." she said performing a few seals. "Shadow Bite!" A shadowy image of a wolf head formed on Natalia's hand. She threw it and it went through three tree trunks before disappearing.

"Wow." Hinata said in amazement. The power of that jutsu was incredible.

"That scroll contains the information to perform the Shadow Bite. It's great for long distance combat. It's difficult for a gennin to master. If you can master this you can master other jutsu I'm gonna teach you."

Hinata spent no time and began reading the scroll. A few hours passed and Hinata felt she was ready to try. Natalia was resting under a tree, watching Hinata try to perform the Shadow Bite. Hinata performed the seals, but gathering and molding the chakra was the problem, which led to the jutsu to blow up in her face a few times. It even sent her back a few feet. Hinata looked down at her hands and saw that she burned them with chakra. She winced slightly at seeing her red and blistered hands. She was pretty exhausted because the Shadow Bite uses as much chakra as Naruto's Rasengan. Hinata eventually collapsed due to exhaustion. Natalia carried her back to the tent and bandaged her hands while she was asleep.

"You're determined, little pup." she chuckled. "Most people pass out after trying it twice. You lasted for six tries. Heh, now that I see it, Rokai must've been supplying chakra. Sweet dreams."

_______________________________________________

Hinata woke up and saw her in front of Rokai's cage.

"Why am I here?" she questioned.

"**You can train here, pup.**" Rokai explained. "**It's where some people with demons can train even if their not awake physically. But you can still exhaust yourself. I might be able to give you chakra from here.**"

Hinata nodded and began training again. She got the same results as if she was awake. She tried once more. The chakra actually formed a wolf head, but disappeared a few seconds later. Hinata knew one thing now: she was closer to completing the jutsu. She just needed to figure out how to mold the chakra and keep its shape. She sat down to rest for a moment and soon drifted off to sleep.

________________________________________________

Hinata woke up with a small groan. She looked around for a moment before getting up. She began rubbing her head in attempts to wake herself up. She also noticed her hands were bandaged. "What happened?" she asked.

"You exhausted yourself and most of your chakra." Natalia said coming in. "You passed out and even burned your hands. I carried you back here."

Hinata was given a chakra pill and swallowed it down right away. "What time did I pass out?" she asked.

"Little after midnight." Natalia replied. "Eat up if you want you train." She also handed Hinata a scroll containing another jutsu: the Roaring Howl.

Hinata did as she was told. She got up and began trying to perform the Shadow Bite once more. She was closer than she was yesterday, but still not completely perfected.

______________________________________________________

"That her?"

"The demon? Yeah, we know what we're supposed to do. Move out."

________________________________

Hinata decided to read the other scroll Natalia gave this morning. She tried the Roaring Howl, but couldn't perform it. She was required to gather chakra in her throat and release it as if she was screaming. She sat down to rest; suddenly she felt someone a few feet away form her. It wasn't Natalia-sensei either.

"Who's there?!" she shouted.

"You're sharp, demon. That's to be expected from a Hyuuga." one of the men said.

Hinata tried to get into the gentle fist stance, but for some reason she crouched down like a wolf slightly.

"What's going on?" she asked herself.

"**It's a special stance I created.**" Rokai stated. "**Since we are one, you instinctively go into the 'Shadow stance'.**"

Hinata looked into the trees with her Byakugan and saw two men. The chakra was that of a Jounin. She had to be careful.

"Let's go, Orsen."

"I'm ready, Zetura."

They brought their hands together and let loose a few blasts of chakra at Hinata. Natalia was still at camp and saw what was happening; she rushed to find Hinata. However she was faced with a few more Jounin level ninja on her way, so she couldn't help Hinata. The black chakra once again enveloped Hinata and she found herself with more power. Hinata rushed at them and sliced Orsen on the neck causing him to drown in his own blood. Zetura brought out a staff and coated it with pure chakra. Hinata found herself at a disadvantage. A blow from the staff was as strong as a gentle fist blow. She was already injured in her shoulder and leg.

"I need to find a way to get around that staff." she muttered. "Hey, where did he go?"

She looked around everywhere, everywhere BUT below. The staff ran out of the ground and slammed itself into Hinata's stomach. It didn't retreat, but instead it pushed further and slammed her into a nearby rock. Hinata now had blood flowing from her mouth.

"**Get up! He's coming!**" Rokai ordered.

Hinata's only reply was a groan of pain. She struggled to get up, but her body wouldn't move. The pain was too great and she passed out.

"**Forget this! There's no way I'm gonna die here!!**" Rokai exclaimed, taking over Hinata's body. Hinata's eyes opened and were blood red. Her nails were inch long like her newly grown fangs.

Zetura swung his staff multiple times, but it was no use. Hinata dodged every time. He tried to bring it down on her head, but she caught in her hands. She threw his staff and him into a nearby tree. She slashed at him with her claws, and managed to make a deep gash on his stomach. Three tails in all on the black chakra. Hinata crouched down as her wolf ears became visible. The mark on her forehead poured out black chakra that spread all throughout her skin.

Natalia finally made it to see a horrible sight: Hinata had become a miniature Rokai. At first she thought it was just a black wolf, until she saw three tails. She had her attempted assassin's head between her claws. She looked over at Natalia and let out a wolf roar. Natalia was blown back a few feet. Hinata charged at Natalia with an animalistic roar.


	13. Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Natalia was muttering every curse under her breath. She was barely able to conceal herself from Hinata. She was watching as the innocent girl she was training turn into such a wild and destructive beast. Natalia was trying to find a way to calm Rok- no, Hinata. Being the expert on the demon, Natalia fully understood Rokai's power came from rage and hate. What she couldn't understand was how Rokai gained control of Hinata's body. Reasoning with her was impossible, all that would do is get her killed. If you looked in her blood red eyes you could see that there were no signs of humanity were left. Natalia had one fact in mind: Hinata had truly become a beast. Thinking, reasoning, and human emotions were lost; Hinata just acted on rage and hatred. Close combat was out of the question, and she had very little techniques that had long range of attack.

"Roaring Howl!" she shouted. A large blast of energy erupted from Natalia's throat and tore everything in it's path to Hinata. To her surprise, Hinata countered with the same jutsu. She shouldn't have been so surprised, even if Hinata hadn't mastered it Rokai could perfect it. Natalia had little time to catch her breath as Hinata charged forward with razor sharp claws. Natalia managed to dodge, but not without a wound. Deep claw marks drip blood from Natalia's arm. '_Maybe I could try a genjutsu or a paralysis jutsu. I need time to try 'that' jutsu.' _

"Shadow Bite!" Natalia yelled. Still no use: Hinata countered everything Natalia threw at her. However Natalia wasn't trying to wound her, just distract her and buy time. Hinata searched around to find Natalia, looking around and trying to catch the scent of her blood. She let a growl escape her throat. Her ears twitched as she caught movement in the trees.

Large flames erupted from above and engulfed Hinata. Natalia was still trying to prepare the "Spirit Chain" jutsu. For years she developed that jutsu, hoping one day she could use it to calm both human and demon minds. If she had to test it any time, now would be the perfect time. The only problem is that the Spirit Chain would create a circle that would bind whoever is trapped in the circle.

"Hey, furry!" Natalia taunted. "Over here!" Hinata raced toward Natalia, just as she finished the final seal. A large circle of light formed around Hinata. Hinata stopped in her tracks, as the circle started to glow. Chains of light shot up from the edges of the circle and bound Hinata and Natalia rushed forward with a glowing palm. The words 'calm down' were written on her palm. She made contact with Hinata's head and the chakra cloaking her started to recede. Hinata let out a yell of pain as the chakra finally withdrew from her body. Natalia checked Hinata's condition as soon as she hit the ground. The demonic chakra did the girl more harm than protection. Hinata was in bad shape, but she'll live.

______________________________________________________

Natalia managed to get Hinata stabilized for anything that could happen. Bandages practically covering every inch of Hinata's body. Nothing out of the ordinary except for the occasional nightmare for the young Hyuuga. Natalia did her best to treat her own arm. Natalia also began to write down everything needed to perform the Spirit Chain. The Hokage needed it incase Hinata lost control again. The worst thing to happen is if she lost control and no one knew how to calm her down. Natalia's thought were broken as she heard a small gasp from behind her. Hinata was struggling to sit up, but Natalia gently laid her down.

"What happened?" she asked.

Natalia let out a sigh, knowing she would have to explain eventually. "You lost control. Rokai went on a rampage, destroying everything in it's path."

Hinata looked down and tears started to form in her eyes. She knew she should have been more careful. She let those ninja get the best of her. Because of her Natalia got hurt. It was only lucky they were the only ones around. "I-I'm sorry," she choked out, "I should've had better control."

Hinata felt Natalia's hand on her shoulder. Natalia gave a smile. "It's not your fault. It's beyond your control. You're just a genin. Not much more can be expected."

Even she didn't show it, Hinata was a little relieved. However now she knew that her emotions also played a part in the transformation. She was able to recall that she was able to fell rage build up inside her and that she couldn't calm down even if she tried. She needed to try to be calm even in the most frustrating situations.

"I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day. Understand?" Natalia ordered.

Hinata nodded and laid back down to fall asleep.

"You're a strong girl, pup." Natalia said as she watched Hinata sleep.

_________________________________________________

The next day Natalia wanted to work on balance. She set up some rocks piled on each other and wanted Hinata to bear a pole across her shoulders with two buckets of water on each end.

"I want to see how long you can either stay on the rocks or keep as much water in the buckets as you can." Natalia yelled up to Hinata who was eight feet in the air. "The key is balance and to find balance you need to be calm."

Being calm was something Hinata needed to work on. She was leaning in different directions and came close to falling a few times. She needed to clear her mind of the fact she might fall. Hinata took a few deep breaths and found herself perfectly balanced.

"That's it." Natalia commented. "Try to stay calm when I do this." She kicked the pile of rocks and watched as Hinata was panicking. She lost her balance and fell on the ground. Unfortunately three of buckets soaked Hinata's clothes with water.

"Wait, wasn't there a fourth bucket?" Hinata asked as she sat up. The fourth bucket fell on her head and the water dowsed her.

Natalia walked over and lifted the bucket to see Hinata blushing a very bright red. She helped Hinata stand and grabbed the four buckets. Hinata was shivering from the cold water that she was soaked in. Natalia made a small fire and Hinata was desperately trying to warm up.

"Tomorrow work on the jutsus I taught you." Natalia said. "You get the idea of it. I'll help you perfect it. Sleep tight."

Hinata nodded as she left to get back to sleep. She was sleeping peacefully and she was training in her sleep, thanks to having Rokai in her. She readied herself for what might happen tomorrow.


	14. Home again

A few months later

Naruto, Tsunade, and Hiashi were waiting at the village gate for Natalia and Hinata to come back. They received a letter explaining that they were returning.

"I hope they're alright." Naruto said with worry.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine. Given the time we received the letter and where they were when they sent it," Hiashi started, "they should be coming any minute."

They were interrupted as they heard the sound of wings becoming louder with each second. They all looked up and saw a red dragon with Natalia riding up front with a sleeping Hinata behind her. "Sorry we're late!" Natalia called down. "Hinata fell asleep on the way." The dragon came down to the ground and lowered it's neck so Natalia and Hinata could get off. The dragon looked at Natalia and nodded, leaving in a puff of smoke.

"Is Hinata alright?" Naruto asked supporting his friend up.

"Yeah. I taught her new jutsu and she trains until she collapses at night. Just to perfect it." Natalia explained. "She insisted that she could walk here, but she passed out due to exhaustion. So we flew here."

"Do we wake her up or let her sleep?" Hiashi asked.

"It might be the best idea to wake her up. I'm sure she will want to be awake when she returns home." Tsunade answered. "Question is how do we wake her up?"

"Like this." Natalia said as she blew in her hand. A small chunk of ice formed and with a devilish grin Natalia slipped it down Hinata's shirt.

The second that freezing cold ice hit the skin on her back, Hinata's eyes snapped open. She let out a shriek and jumped a good five feet into the air, desperately trying to get the ice out of her shirt. She grabbed the rim of her shirt and let the ice fall out. She looked at Natalia and gave her an annoyed look. "C-can't you f-figure out a d-different solution t-to waking m-me up?" she asked between shivers.

"She's done that before?" Hiashi asked quite amused at his daughter's reaction to having ice down her back. Considering how high she jumped the ice must have been extremely cold.

"Yeah, she does that if I'm asleep and we need to travel a long distance." Hinata answered. "Thing is the ice has a freezing temperature if thirty degrees. One time she dumped a whole bucket of ice down my back."

"Hinata, it's good to see you!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug. 

Caught off guard Hinata blushed crimson red. She was sure every drop of blood in her body shot up into her face. "I-it's good to see y-you too, N-Naruto-kun.." she stammered out. "Father, Hokage-sama." she said as soon as Naruto released her from the hug.

"Tell me, how has your training progressed?" Hiashi asked curious about what jutsus his daughter learned while she was gone. Also glad his daughter came home in one piece.

"G-good. I l-learned quite a lot." she stuttered out. "Would you like to see?"

"I would like to, but Shizune would yell at me if I didn't finish my paperwork." Tsunade said. "Come to my office later, I have something I want to discuss with you." 

__________________________________________________________

They headed to the training grounds to see what Hinata accomplished while she was away. They were all eager to see what Hinata learned, but were equally surprised to see Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino at the training grounds.

"Hey, Hinata! How are you?" Kiba called out.

"Yes, we are waiting to see how you progressed." Shino stated calmly.

"Hey, we were about to see what Hinata learned. Come on if you want to see." Naruto yelled to them. Hinata did not mind, but was embarrassed as Naruto put her on the spot.

"I'm r-ready." she said as she got her friends attention. She brought her hands together and gathered chakra. A shadowy wolf head formed and Hinata launched it as hard she could. It broke through three trees, but she fell to her knees due to exhaustion. 

"Hey, are you alright!?" Naruto asked as he ran to her side.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"If you say so." Naruto said.

Hinata took a deep breath and let out a few shockwaves of chakra from her throat. Everyone had their hands on their ears as the roar was more of a screech.

"It still needs a little work." Natalia said as Hinata stopped. "You need it to sound a little more aggressive and angry; you just sounded like a banshee screaming. Other than the pitch of your voice you have the jutsu down."

Hinata turned red and looked down. She was disappointed that she didn't have the pitch down; she was happy because she mastered it.

"Why don't you show the third thing you learned?" Natalia asked.

"I don't think I have enough chakra left." she said sadly. She was helped over to a tree by Naruto and fell asleep.

"That's okay." Natalia assured her. "Tell me what do you think she learned?" she asked turning to Hiashi. 

"I can not tell. I can tell it's something you know." he answered. "However I do not know what you know."

Natalia let out a laugh. "Think about when we came here." she hints.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Hinata was asleep and you came riding a dragon.. Wait do you mean-" he was cut off as Natalia took out a summoning scroll. It unrolled revealing Hinata's name beside Natalia's. 

"So my daughter can now summon dragons." Hiashi mused.

"She did quite well on her first try." she said. "She summoned a dragon with no problems."

"Well, we must see the Hokage now. I do wonder what she wants to discuss." Hiashi said as he carried his daughter.

____________________________________________

"Hokage-sama, what was it you wanted to see us about?" Hiashi asked as he laid Hinata in a nearby chair. She was slowly waking up, more like forcing herself awake; she did not want ice down her back again.

"A few days after Hinata left to train, the Hyuuga elders came to speak to me." Tsunade starts.

_Oh no._ Hiashi thought. He hoped that Hinata would not have to hear this so soon after her return. He needed more time to figure out what to do.

"They requested the location of Hinata. I simply told them she left to train." Tsunade explains. "They did not seem satisfied with the answer. I have fears about why they needed her whereabouts. Hiashi, what do you think?"

"Shortly after the incident with Orochimaru the elders found out and did not like the idea of Hinata having the demon in her." he replies with his head down in shame. Hinata was shocked to hear this. She suddenly pieced together why shinobi attacked her multiple times. "The elders had a meeting concerning what to do about the demon. I argued for you safety, Hinata. The elders wanted to kill you to save the reputation of the clan. I settled the matter, but the elders didn't like it. Has anything happened?"

"Well assassins came after me twice: once after the meeting and once during training." she admitted.

"I fear the elders were responsible." he answered.

"Given that I have come to one thing: it's too risky for Hinata to stay in the Hyuuga home." Tsunade stated. She turned to Natalia and looked her in the eye. "Has anything happened during the attack while you two were gone?"

Natalia looked down not wanting the memory to return. "Yes.." she admitted as the memory came rushing back like a torrential flood. "It seems the assassins were at least Jonin level; forcing Hinata to rely on the demons power. It once got so bad that Rokai gained temporary control." She reached into her pouch and pulled out a scroll with the Spirit Chain jutsu and handed it to Tsunade. "That jutsu is what I used to suppress Rokai."

"I would like to inquire about where Hinata will stay." Hiashi spoke up. "I can understand that the Hyuuga home is no longer safe, but still.."

"That's where Naruto comes in." Tsunade answers. "Hinata will stay with him, because he knows what might happen, given the fact he has the Kyuubi in him. Understand, Hiashi?" Hiashi said nothing, but nodded in agreement. He has a demon and maybe he could help Hinata control Rokai.

"I'll be staying with Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked thinking she heard wrong.

"Come on. We need to get you settled in!" Naruto said excitedly. He grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her out. Hinata was still trying to grasp the fact that she'll be staying with Naruto.

"Hey, make sure no on sees you!" Tsunade warned as they both left her office. "Natalia, I need to know something…"


	15. Quality Time

Disclaimer for rest of the story: I don't own Naruto

Naruto led Hinata back to his apartment so she could get settled in. Hinata was just happy that she was staying with him.

"You could get settled in." he gestured. "By the way what happened to your wolf tail and ears? I miss being able to pet you on the head." he joked.

"W-well, we couldn't really get rid of them. I can only hide them with genjutsu." She said as she released the genjutsu. Naruto smiled and began petting her head as if she were a puppy. "That's embarrassing…" she trailed off. Yes, it was embarrassing, but she liked it. 'I hope I won't act like a puppy at night!' she thought. She remembered that Natalia warned that the jutsu used to keep her human side intact might not be in fully effective. There would be a few leaks of puppy habits. If she acted like a puppy around Naruto, she would die of embarrassment.

"So want to get something to eat?" Naruto asked breaking her of her thoughts. Hinata nodded as she put the genjutsu back in effect. 

&

Naruto and Hinata had lunch at Ichiraku. Naruto had pork ramen and Hinata had chicken ramen.

"Your dad told me what might happen at night." Naruto said as he slurped his ramen.

Hinata's face went red. She tried her hardest not to faint; if she did she would go face first into her ramen. 'Oh no..' she thought. "H-he did?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I think it's cute." he assured her. Hinata was ready to faint at any moment. It was the fact that they were in public that kept her conscious. "Come on! I want to see what else you can do." he said. He paid for lunch and left for the training grounds.

&

Hinata stood a few feet from Naruto and was ready to try the summoning jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu!" A puff of smoke rose up and there stood Blaze. (Remember him? You didn't think I got rid of him did you?)

"Hello." he started. "Do you need something, Hinata?"

Naruto smiled. Blaze was cute, but he didn't want to admit it. "You summoned him before?"

"Yep. He was my first summon." Hinata answered. "We've worked together during our training. We work well together. Like Kiba-kun and Akamaru."

"Did someone say my name?" a voice asked heading toward them.

They all looked and saw Kiba and Shino coming toward them. 

"Hinata, we were looking for you." Kiba said with Akamaru running alongside them.

"Yes. We were wondering why you weren't at the Hyuuga compound." Shino said calmly.

"Who's your friend?" Kiba asked pointing to Blaze.

"That's Blaze.. One of my summons.." Hinata answered meekly.

"You are able to perform summons now?" Shino asked.

Hinata nodded and noticed Blaze and Akamaru looking at each other curiously. 

"Easy, Akamaru. He's friendly." Kiba said.

"Hinata, how about you show us how you and Blaze work well together? I could create a clone for you to spar with." Naruto asked. Hinata blushed a bit about being on the spot.

"Alright.." she answered shyly. Blaze climbed up her shoulder and prepared to battle. He focused on the Naruto clone a few feet away from them. "Blaze, ready?" Hinata asked. The small dragon nodded. "Burn him!" she shouted. Blaze crawled onto her outstretched arm and wrapped his body around her arm like a gauntlet and let loose a decent sized fireball. The clone evaded easily and threw a few shuriken. Blaze let out another fireball and melted the shuriken. He took a deep breath and blew a chilled wind and froze the clone's feet to the ground. Hinata ran up and delivered a spin kick to the clone causing it to disappear.

"Well done, Hinata." Hiashi said coming up to them.

"F-father.. Thank you." she blushed at his compliment. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing. I see you can do summons well." he noticed.

Hinata scratched the back of her head, but stopped when she remembered Blaze was still wrapped around her arm. "Sorry, Blaze." Blaze smiled and left in a puff of smoke.

"Later, Hinata. Me and Shino have to get going." Kiba said starting to walk away.

Once Kiba and Shino left Hinata turned to her father.

"What was the real reason you came?" she asked knowing her father had a real reason of coming.

"I gathered information and found the elders were indeed sending assassins after you." Hiashi answered.

"Do you think you can stop them?" Naruto asked. "I won't forgive them if they hurt Hinata." Hinata smiled at the fact about how much he cared about her.

"I tried during the meeting, but that didn't work." Hiashi said. "They still went behind my back. They fear about one thing: the reputation of the clan. If word gets out about the demon being in Hinata they worry that people will mock the Hyuuga clan."

"Those bastards.." Naruto muttered. "It's as if they will do anything to save their clan!"

"They will." Hiashi admitted. "Their pride gets in the way of what's most important to them. I must let the Hokage know. Good bye." He started to walk until he looked back. "Oh, and Naruto, take Hinata out for a walk before the moon rises. We don't want another accident." he chuckled.

"Father!" Hinata cried out completely embarrassed. Her face was red and hot enough to start a fire. She couldn't believe that her father embarrassed her like that.

&

The time was seven at night and it had gotten dark. Naruto was waiting for Hinata to get changed. He was waiting in a white t-shirt and orange pants. He perked up when Hinata came out lavender pajamas. 

"You okay?" he asked. Hinata nodded and smiled back at him. "You go to the bathroom?" he joked.

"Y-yeah.." she said with a blush. She looked down and saw a few toys. Dog toys.

"Just preparing for whatever might happen." he said as if he read her mind.

"You're impossible." she laughed.

"No, your dad gave me a list." he said holding a piece of paper. Hinata's face was red once again. How many times was her father going to embarrass her in one day?

Minutes passed until moonlight seeped into Naruto's apartment. It shone on Hinata and Hinata crouched down and her nails grew a little as did her teeth. Her wolf ears and tail became visible.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Hinata got up and looked at her nails and just looked at him. "I think so.." Her mind was still trying to reason why she was still conscious. Maybe when Natalia said that the jutsu might not be fully effective she meant about 10% ineffective. That explains why she still transformed. At least she wouldn't do anything embarrassing around Naruto.

"Here catch." Naruto said tossing her a ball. Hinata did not know why but she leapt after it and brought it back to Naruto like a puppy. "Good girl." he joked petting her head. He took the ball and realized it was covered in slobber. "Eww."

"Very funny." she said. She realized her tail was wagging when she looked back. She smiled at him and jumped at him, like a puppy to it's master.

"Aww.. This is cute." Naruto said with a slight blush. He pet her head and laughed a little as he saw her tail wag. Hinata did not realize what she was doing until she felt Naruto kiss the top of her head. Hinata turned red until Naruto caught her attention. "Go get it." he playfully said tossing a disc in the air. Hinata leapt and grabbed it. Naruto expected her to bring it back, but saw her chewing on it. "Hinata." 

"Sorry.." she apologized. She trotted back like a dog and gave the disc back to Naruto. She laid down and watched every move Naruto made. 

Both of them then fell into an exhausted sleep. Hinata made one decision: this was possibly the best day of her life. She was complimented by her father, told to stay with Naruto, and even got to spend time with him and have fun. A small smile graced her lips before she fell asleep.


	16. Good Bye For Now

Later that night…

_Hinata woke up and saw that she was dressed and standing in a forest clearing. She immediately realized that this was the place where she lost control of Rokai. She gasped as she saw body, but it was controlled by the demon. She was watching in terror as her body mauled the two shinobi. Her body turned to her and lunged. Hinata screamed and closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come._

_The pain didn't come. A very faint metallic smell reached her nose. It was blood. She opened her eyes and saw she was standing in a demolished village. Her body was covered in blood and there were various dead bodies around her. Her eyes widened as she saw the Hokage statues in the distance. "No.." she muttered out. She was in Konoha, but what happened? She saw the bodies of her friends nearby and used the Byakugan to see that they were no longer alive. _

_She ran to the Hyuuga compound and saw the body of Neji and Hanabi; they were dead too, like everyone else she cared about. Wait, what about Naruto? She didn't see him. She was broken out of her thought as a kunai flew past her, slicing her cheek. She turned to see that Naruto was behind her and it looks like he threw the kunai. He was not in the best condition; his arm was bleeding and his clothes were torn exposing fresh wounds._

"_Damn it, I missed.." he muttered with anger and killer intent._

"_Naruto-kun, what happened?" Hinata asked covering the wound on her cheek with her hand._

"_You should know, you damn demon!" he yells. "You killed everyone here! You destroyed the village!!"_

_Hinata was in shock. She did this? All of it? Realization hit her like a brick. Rokai gained control, but it was her killing everyone, not the demon. "Naruto-kun.." she said with pleading eyes._

"_I was foolish to worry about you, to take you into my home." he growls. "I should of left you in the forest to die. At least if you died you would've taken the demon with you." he says as he draws a kunai from his pouch. _

_Hinata sensed what he was going to do and took a few steps backwards. Naruto started walking towards her. Hinata started running towards the gate of the compound, but stopped as she saw her father. "Daughter or not I shouldn't have let my feelings get past the fact that you are Jinchuurikki." he said with anger. He twisted her arms behind her back and held her in place. He then turned her to Naruto who was ready to make her skull his blades new sheath._

'_Maybe this is for the best..' Hinata thought grimly. She looked up as Naruto held his kunai above their heads and brought it down on her._

&

Hinata bolted up and fell back down on the bed. She realized she was on Naruto's bed safe and sound. "Why am in Naruto-kun's bed?" she asked quietly. She wiped the cold sweat off her head and looked out the window. _Just a dream._ She walked over to the window and saw that the village was in one piece. _Still, it could happen… I don't want to endanger everyone that's important to me.. _She got dressed quietly and wrote a note saying good bye. She put the note beside Naruto and jumped out the window. "I'm sorry.. I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you or anyone.." she whispered with tears in her eyes, as she jumped to the streets below.

&

In the morning…

"What the hell is this?!" Naruto shouted as he read the letter. " 'I'm sorry, but I can't risk hurting you or anyone, Naruto-kun. I don't know where I'm going, but as long as it's somewhere I'm not going to hurt anyone. I guess this is goodbye.'" he read the letter with worry. "Hinata.." he said as he looked at the slightly open window. "You weren't a threat.." Right now he had to let Tsunade and Hiashi know.

&

Hinata was running in the forest, looking back every once in a while. "I can still see the village." she panted out. "Not far enough."

"**Why are you running away with your tail between your legs?**" Rokai asked. Hinata tripped at hearing the demon's voice. She hadn't heard it for days.

"I'm a danger to everyone around me.." she said in a whisper, picking herself up off the ground.

"**That's no reason to runaway! I can't believe I'm trapped in a coward!**"

Hinata paid no attention to Rokai and kept running. Her only regret was not telling Naruto how she felt about him.

&

"How the hell could you let this happen!?" Tsunade shouted.

"You can't blame this on me!" Naruto shouted. "She left while I was asleep!"

Naruto, Hiashi, and Neji were standing in Tsunade's office and Naruto just explained what happened.

"Even so," Hiashi interrupted, "we still need to find her. Do you have any idea why she would want to leave? Like what would make her think that she would be a danger to anyone?"

"I don't think so.." Naruto said thinking hard. "Maybe something happened last night. Maybe she had a nightmare or something."

"Naruto, Neji, I want you to go after her! I'm going to send Kurenai and Kiba as well! You leave in one hour!" Tsunade ordered. "Shizune, alert Kiba and Kurenai!"

&

Naruto was packing as fast as he could. "Hinata, don't worry. We're coming for you. Why would you think you were a threat or would hurt anyone?" he asked himself. He didn't want to lose anyone important to him again.

&

Everyone was at the gate.

"Come on. She couldn't have gotten far!" Naruto yells as they start running.

"Akamaru, can you pick up her scent?" Kiba asked his companion. Akamaru gave an affirmative bark.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted. _Hey, fox, can you sense Rokai nearby?_

"**No, and why did you wake me up? I was having such a good sleep. Anyway I can only sense Rokai's power if he gets enraged.**"

&

Hinata finally came to a stop as her legs wouldn't take her much farther. She saw a cave that was empty and decided to crash there for the night. She looked off to the distance and saw no signs of any village. "I think I'm good for the night." she muttered. She pulled a worn lavender colored blanket out of her pack. She smiled as even though it was old her mother gave it to her. She ran her fingers over the embroidering on the blanket. Her mother had put Hinata's name on it, especially for her. Hinata always found comfort just by looking at the blanket. Hinata looked out at the night sky and fell asleep a few minutes later.

&

The Konoha shinobi decided to rest for the night. They found a hollowed out tree large enough to provide shelter. Everyone except Naruto was sound asleep.

"Hinata.." he muttered. "Just come back safe. You have a lot of people who care about you. Don't make them worry. If you don't come back you'll be depressing a lot of people.." With that last statement Naruto drifted off to sleep.


	17. Searching for answers

The Search

The sun rose and peered into the cavern Hinata fell asleep in. She rubbed her eyes and took out a small ration bar she packed and quickly bit into it. She looked out and wondered if Naruto wanted her to come back. She looked back and saw that the village was no longer in sight. "Naruto-kun.." she muttered. She needed to get moving; she knew that Naruto would look for her. She didn't want to risk him finding her and hurting him. She took off once more. As she did her lavender blanket fell out of her pack and onto the ground.

&

Naruto and the others were desperately searching for Hinata. It was becoming a little difficult due to the fact that her scent was becoming faint. They had nothing that had her scent.

"Guys, Akamaru and I lost Hinata's scent." Kiba said with disappointment.

"Damn it! Do we have anything that has a stronger scent?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads. "Man.."

"Neji, see anything?" Kurenai asked.

"No. Unfortunately I don't see anything other than animals." he responded.

"Hey. What's that?" Naruto asked. He jumped over and picked up a dirty lavender cloth. He gasped slightly as he saw that the cloth was a blanket, Hinata's blanket. "Guys, I found something!" he yelled. The other jumped over and Neji examined the blanket.

"I recognize this." he said in amusement. "Yeah, Hanna-sama gave this to Hinata-sama when she was a child. Before Hanabi was born. What I would like to know is why this is out here."

"Well if this is Hinata's that means she was here. This must've fallen out of her pack." Kurenai guessed.

"Hey, I bet that we could use this to track her scent!" Kiba shouted.

"Let's go." Naruto agrees.

&

Hinata stood at a nearby river to fill her water bottle for her journey. She looked at her reflection for a moment. Then she released the genjutsu and looked again, now with wolf ears. "It's no wonder why I've been targeted by assassins.. I really am nothing more than a wolf pup…." she said sadly. She wiped a few tears from her eyes and headed off. She ran on all fours, on instinct. She realized that she was becoming more like a wolf by the moment. She felt tears building up and let them fall from her regretful eyes. Her ears perked up as she caught a familiar scent. It had the scent of chemicals and blood. Orochimaru. He was somewhere in the area. She felt rage building at the thought of the snake freak. She wanted to find the bastard that did this to her and "thank" him. This time she was stronger and could put up a fight.

"**Now we're on the same level. Find that bastard and let him suffer for eternity. Let one of his own "experiments" be his down fall.**" Rokai exclaims.

She looked for the source of that scent and ran off.

&

"Kiba, how far are we from Hinata?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know. There's a strange smell of chemicals in the air, making it hard for me and Akamaru to locate her scent." he answers.

"Chemicals?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah. It's like that somewhere experiments are being conducted. Ones that need dangerous chemicals." he responds.

_Does that mean Orochimaru is near?!_ Naruto thought._ If he is then will Hinata try fighting him? No, she would know to avoid him, but Rokai might tell her other wise… If she tries fighting him, then she might..! We have to hurry!_

&

Hinata was becoming closer and closer to the source of those chemical fumes. Her blood began boiling as she drew nearer. Her nails and teeth grew as she grew more tense at the thought of facing Orochimaru again. She stopped trying to find where to go next from here. She looked around hoping to catch the scent of those chemicals. Her mind was focused on one thing: kill Orochimaru. Whether it was the demon's influence or her own conscience, she wanted to kill the snake Sannin. She finally caught the scent and dashed off.

&

Naruto was pushing chakra into his feet in order to hurry. If Hinata _does _confront Orochimaru there's a possibility that she could get into deep trouble, maybe even die. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. But those thoughts only sped the urge to find Hinata even more.

"Yo, Naruto, you okay?" Kiba asks. "You seemed tense. What's up?"

"It's just that I was thinking.." he starts. "Chemicals means experiments, and the first thought that came to my mind was Orochimaru. What if Hinata tries to fight him? She could end up severely wounded or worse…"

"I'm sure Hinata-sama would have enough common sense to avoid him." Neji answers.

"But I'm sure the demon would want revenge. What if she does confront Orochimaru?" Naruto asks.

"Then we need to hurry." Kurenai says signaling everyone to speed up.

&

Hinata finally came to a stop as she reached the entrance to a large underground cavern. "This is it." she said as she prepared herself for a fight. She entered and saw that there were a few torches lighting the way. She finally came face to face with the bastard that caused nothing but trouble for her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little wolf pup." he said with a small chuckle.

"**I want answers**!" she yelled angrily her voice becoming much more demonic. "**Why did you need me?! Why seal the demon in my body?!**"

"Very well, you came so far, so I'll tell you." he says. "If I could cause trouble in the most prestigious clan in Konoha it would destroy the village from the inside."

"**Well, you're going to regret that.**" she growled as the mark on her forehead flared. "**You're going on a one way trip to hell!**" Chakra started flaming from her hands and feet once again. She crouched down and growled menacingly.

Orochimaru let out a laugh which only angered Hinata further. "Come on." he taunts. "Let's see if you can use the demons power to do so much as even make a scratch on me." He stands there waiting for her to attack.

With rage flowing she no longer cares about using the demons power. "**I'm going to make sure that grin is burned clearly off!**" She charges and prepares for the fight of her life.


	18. Wolf Vs Snake

Wolf vs. Snake

Hinata was sure that she would not escape this fight unharmed. Orochimaru was a Sannin after all. But she was blinded by rage; she wasn't exactly thinking clearly.

"Come on." Orochimaru taunted. "Are you all bark and no bite?" He said nothing as she began growling and snarling with killer intent.

"**I'll make sure that I'll kill you and burn your corpse to ash!**" she seethes to him. She clawed at the ground making deep claw marks in the stone floor. "**Roaring Howl!!**"

The shockwaves were magnified with Rokai's power and tore through everything in its path. Orochimaru merely jumped out of the way and he was out of her range. _She's good but not good enough. "_Summoning Jutsu!" he yells as a puff of smoke obscures Hinata's vision.

"**Where'd he go!?**"she yelled as he disappeared from her Byakugan's range. "**Gah!**" she gasped as she soon found herself face to face with a twenty foot long snake. She distanced herself and looked around for Orochimaru. Her ears perked up as she heard the snake start to move. She brought her attention to the snake watching it's every move even as a dark mist settled in.

&

Orochimaru was watching from another chamber and was quite amused as the little wolf bitch was focused on killing him. He tested her senses as he sent a dark fog in the other chamber. "This is probably my most successful experiment ever." he mused. "From what I've heard she was gentle and quiet; now she's a wild and raging animal. I only wonder how long until the demonic influence fades out and she becomes calm." Which was true. Either Rokai's chakra was going to fizzle out of her and she will become her normal self or she would lose control. Her Gentle Fist style would do nothing against a twenty foot snake. He only waited to see if she succumbed to the power in her.

&

"**Hey, kit. Found them.**" the Kyuubi informed.

_Great._ Naruto thought back. "Hey, guys! I think I found her!"

&

"**Damn it!**" Rokai yelled.

_What now!? _Hinata shot back.

"**I can't keep supplying you with chakra! I can't keep this up! Pretty soon you're going to be on your own.**"

"Great.." she said sarcastically. She had to take out the snake with one shot if possible. Right now it looked like she wouldn't be able to fight Orochimaru like she intended. She jumped to get some distance to launch another Roaring Howl. Then something caught her attention. She saw a very faint light coming from the other chamber. "Found him." she said figuring out what to do.

&

Orochimaru let a smile escape his lips as he saw her gaze up at him. "She's smart.." he muttered. He prepared himself as he saw her taking off and running up the wall. In an instance she was ready to claw his face off, but he caught her hand and threw her against a nearby wall.

"Time to die!" she yells as she charges him again. She was only able to touch him slightly before she was caught by her neck. He drew her close to him and smirked. She eased up slightly as she saw her reflection in his eyes. She saw not the face of Hyuuga Hinata, but the face of a wild and raging beast. She didn't have much time to think as she was thrown out the opening where she came in.

"Here I come." Orochimaru smirks as he jumps after her. She had to be careful now. Not only was she facing the rogue Sannin, but she still had to take care of the snake he summoned earlier.

"Damn.." she muttered below a whisper. She stood up, a little shaky after that fall. She was lucky she had enough chakra to soften her fall. She had to be quick and accurate with each blow. Orochimaru charged forward with a chakra enhanced punch. Hinata didn't have much time to react before Orochimaru's fist made contact with her stomach. It was so strong that it blew Hinata a few feet back. She recovered and let out two quick Shadow Bites at her two targets. The snake was hit dead on and was killed on the spot. Orochimaru didn't dodge but caught it and threw it back at her. Hinata didn't have much room to dodge, since she used Roaring Howl and caused a lot of damage, so she could only bend over as it's ghostly image just passed over her. Of course she wasn't paying attention as Orochimaru grasped her by the throat, suspending her above the floor.

&

"Kiba, how strong is the scent of chemicals from here?" Naruto asked. His concern for Hinata was growing more and more by the second.

"Not too far. The scent is so strong I cant really smell a thing." he answered and Akamaru gave a confirming whine.

"Damn it… I hope we're not too late to help her.." he mutters to himself.

"I'm sure she's fine, Naruto." Kurenai assures him.

"I hope you're right.." he answers meekly. He starts to envision what might could happen, the worse case scenario being death. _No, if he went to the trouble of sealing the demon in her he wouldn't kill her. Would he?_ He just wished that Hinata came to him with her problem, instead of running away. Yes, she cared for him, but she was so willing to protect him that she would resort to this? She truly has changed since the Chunin exams.

&

Orochimaru looked at Hinata attentively, watching as she struggled to get free. She paused for a moment as she lost the bloodlust coming from her. Her body drooped as she lost the rest of her energy. The last thing she saw was Orochimaru's smirk before her world went black.

"Heh," he smirks, "so that is the limit to her energy. Looking at the damage she caused here, it still wouldn't be enough to cause problems for Konoha. She tires too easily and the seal has its limits. Looks like I have to make a few changes."

He dragged her over to a nearby rock that was laying at an angle and dropped her there. Orochimaru smirked as he knew what to do: weaken the seal as much as possible. He removed her jacket and cut the lower half of her shirt off, exposing the seal which was still flaring red despite the fact she was unconscious. In reality she wasn't unconscious, she just didn't have enough energy to keep her eyes open. He could still feel the chakra coming out of the seal. His tongue escaped his lips and licked the seal just to taste the intensity of the chakra. She shuddered slightly at the feel of his slimy tongue on her skin.

"So you're still awake.." he muses. "You're not too lucky that you are. It would be easier if you were still unconscious." He made a few hand seals and the part of the rock that were near her arms and legs turned to mud, causing her hands and feet to sink in. And with a single seal the mud solidified, trapping her and preventing any hope of escape. Not that it would matter too much, but this process would make her scream and thrash even if she had no strength. He hefted a kunai and made a slash on her arm and collected the blood that leaked from the wound. He mixed it with ink and a small amount of chakra and began writing seals on her. He made another slash on her stomach and forehead, making a straight line through the seal and mark on her forehead. He was about to make the seal weaker until a kunai whizzed by him.

"Leave here alone!" Naruto yells.

"Heh, I don't have time to play with you right now." he says. "Until we met again… little pup." he smirks at Hinata before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto grits his teeth in frustration, until he is called by Hinata's tiny voice.

"N-Naruto-kun.." she mutters weakly with one eye open, but just barely. Naruto moves over to her and attempts to break her out, but to no avail.

"Damn, Neji, is she being held here by chakra?" he asks.

Neji activates his Byakugan and confirms Naruto's worries. "Yes, she is. Give me a moment, I'll break her out." He brings his palm forward on the rock and disrupts the chakra flow. Naruto and Kiba proceed to chip away at the rock. After a few minutes or so Hinata is completely free and Kurenai helps her up. Due to the fact that she has practically no energy left, Hinata had to be steadied so she wouldn't topple over.

"Sensei.. it hurt.." she mutters as tears form in her eyes. "I wasn't strong enough.. I'm sorry.."

"Hinata, you have nothing to be sorry about." Kurenai starts. "But what I want to know is two things: what possessed you to fight Orochimaru and what made you ran away in the first place?" she finishes.

Hinata ducked her head, avoiding everyone's eyes. She knew that she would have to explain sooner or later. "I ran away because I dreamt that I destroyed the village and killed everyone important to me.. I was angry in the forest and directed my anger to killing Orochimaru when I found out he was near.." she trails off at the end. "What I did was stupid and foolish, I'm sorry.."

"What's important now is that you're safe; it's all that mattered for this retrieval." Naruto says cheering her up slightly.

"I believe this is yours, Hinata-sama." Neji says taking Hinata's lavender blanket from his pack.

Hinata looked at the blanket and held it tightly as if her life depended on it. She looked at it and wondered, _Is Father worried too? Would Mother be mad at what I did or just be happy I'm okay?_

"Come on, time to go home." Naruto says. "Can you walk?" Hinata tries to get up, but ends up stumbling before Naruto has to catch her from hitting the ground. "Apparently not.." he mutters. "Come on, get on my back; you look exhausted." he says bending down so she can get on. Hinata was about to open her mouth to argue that she's fine, but closes it, knowing he won't take a 'no' for an answer. She climbs on his back, and exhaustion catches up with her. "Alright back there, Hinata?" Naruto asks, but wanders why she's not answering. He gets his answer when he hears her snoring softly.

"Well done, boys." Kurenai starts. "Mission complete. Let's head home."

___________________________________

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! It's baseball/softball season at school and I made the team. I have practice everyday except Wednesday so I can't write as much as I want to these next few months. Again Sorry for the wait. I'll try to update whenever I can.


	19. Sisterly Bonds

Sisterly Bonds

Naruto and the others have just returned from their successful mission of bringing Hinata back to the village. Of course the first place where Naruto took the sleeping Hinata was the hospital. He was still concerned about the fight she was in with Orochimaru and wanted to make sure that there was no serious damage.

Of course, as soon as they returned Kurenai informed Tsunade of their success and Neji in formed Hiashi that Hinata was safe and sound. Naruto hadn't left Hinata's side ever since he brought her to the hospital.

"Come on, Hinata. Please be okay.." Naruto muttered.

He was interrupted as Tsunade came in to check on the girl. Tsunade looked over Hinata's sleeping form and a look of relief passed through her eyes.

"Nothing life threatening. But she does have a few bruises and, at most, a broken wrist." she explained.

Hiashi let a sigh of relief escape his throat. His daughter was safe, for now. His thoughts were interrupted as Tsunade started talking.

"However I would like to do some tests, just to make sure that bastard didn't do anything to her."

Hiashi nodded as he his gaze on his daughter. He had a small look of relief as he saw Hinata stir in her sleep. He also didn't miss the slightly pained look on her face as her right wrist moved. He used his Byakugan to see indeed that her wrist was broken. But it was nothing that a medical ninja couldn't fix.

&

It had been about an hour since Hinata woke up. The first thing she noticed was that her wrist was broken; the second thing she realized was that she was back in Konoha and more importantly, Naruto _carried _her back. Once Tsunade bandaged her wrist, Hinata was free to go.

Once Hinata stepped out of the hospital, she was caught in a death grip of a hug by Hanabi.

"Hinata! Are you alright?!" her little sister asked. "I'm happy you're okay!"

"Hanabi, I can't breathe!" Hinata yelled back, gasping for air as her sister let her go. Hinata was sure if Hanabi gripped her tighter her spine would snap in two. "I'm fine.."

"Come on." Hanabi motioned with her hand to follow her. "It's been a long time since we've actually spent time together. Just the two of us."

Hinata smiled and followed her younger sibling to wherever she wanted to go.

&

The two sisters found themselves just relaxing at the park. Hanabi just started talking about everything that has happened, and Hinata just listened and occasionally nodded whenever a question was asked. And before they knew it, the two of them fell asleep, lying on the ground under a tree while watching the clouds overhead. And for once the two of them didn't care that it was un-ladylike to sleep on the grass in public. They just hung out just as sisters should.

"Hey, Hinata.." Hanabi muttered as she rubbed her eyes. Seeing that her sister wasn't responding and soon hearing her mumbling in her sleep, Hanabi shook Hinata's shoulder a little.

"Yeah..?" came the sleepy response.

"Do you think you can tell me what mother was like?" Hanabi asked meekly.

Hinata blinked in questioning but remembered Hanabi was no more than a few days old when their mother died. So naturally she would be curious. "Sure."

The next few minutes went on as Hinata went on about how their mother was kind and sweet. She also wondered if Hanna had also made Hanabi a blanket as well. She figured that if she did her father might have it.

"Do I look like anything like her?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"Well, we both do in a way, I guess.." Hinata muttered while scratching the top of her head with her good hand. She honestly couldn't recall everything about her mother, except that she had the same hair color as her.

"Is that all you remember??" Hanabi asked breaking Hinata out of her thoughts.

"I do remember one more thing.." she admitted.

"What?"

"Father wasn't as strict as he is now back then.. Mother had brought out a more gentle side in him." Hinata finished.

"Father? Hyuuga Hiashi gentle?? I can't picture that.." Hanabi said in disbelief as Hinata started laughing at her little sister. "What?"

Hinata stopped laughing long enough to say, "You should see the look on your face."

Hanabi pouted for a moment until she heard her older sister's stomach growling. Now it was Hanabi's turn to laugh as Hinata started blushing. Hanabi noticed Hinata blushed at every little thing and it her blush always seemed to deepen at some point. She knew her big sister's blush from being a light tint of pink to red and bright enough to light up the village and be seen miles away in total darkness. And at sometimes it causes Hinata to faint right on the spot, but to Hanabi if it's just a little thing and Hinata blushes madly she breaks down with laughter.

"Want to get something to eat?" Hanabi asked breathlessly.

Hinata nodded but she was still blushing.

&

Soon they were both walking around the village chewing on some dumplings on colorful sticks. Of course when Hinata swallowed Hanabi heard the 'gulp' and Hinata started blushing again.

"You blush at the littlest things." Hanabi pointed out.

"I can't help it.." Hinata answered barely above a whisper.

'HEY, HINATA!!" Naruto's loud voice called out.

Hinata's blush deepened to the point where she starting feeling lightheaded. Hanabi started stifling her laughter, though it didn't do any good.

"Hinata come on. Grandma Tsunade wants to see you." Naruto said as he started walking away slowly.

"But Hanabi.." Hinata protested.

"I'm fine." Hanabi answered.

"Let's go." Naruto said as he came back and gently grabbed her good wrist and started walking away with a furiously blushing Hinata. Hanabi started laughing her head off at this point, because there was good distance between them but Hanabi still saw Hinata's blush from where she was standing.

Authors notes: sorry for the long wait, but thank you for your patience. The school os ending soon so more writing time.


	20. Digging Deeper

Digging deeper

"What do you need from us, grandma?" Naruto asked standing next to a very flustered Hinata.

"I need nothing from you, Naruto. I need to run a couple tests on Hinata, and how the demon affected her body." Tsunade explained. "So basically I just needed you to find her, Naruto. You can leave."

"Fine." Naruto grumbled as he walked out the door.

Tsunade sighed and looked Hinata right in the eye. "I need you to come with me."

&

Tsunade led Hinata into a dark room with seals on the floors and walls to prevent others from seeing in.

"I need to run a few tests, and check your ears and tail." Tsunade explained.

Hinata nodded and released the genjutsu that hid her wolf ears and tail. Tsunade took a small flashlight and checked Hinata's head where her wolf ears were and her human ears used to be. (Sorry if I didn't make that clear earlier.) Tsunade could clearly see where the fur on her ears began and grew out of the hair on her head. She jotted down a few notes and motioned for Hinata to open her mouth. Hinata complied and allowed Tsunade to examine her teeth. Her teeth went through a change as well. They sharpened into full wolf's fangs.

"Alright you can close your mouth." Tsunade said while writing. "Now I have to check your tail."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. _Check my tail? But that would require me to.._ She turned red at that thought. She hesitantly brought her hands down and pulled down her pants. Tsunade knew how uncomfortable Hinata was at the moment. She could tell from where she was standing that the formation of the tail caused her spine to extend and break out of her skin. That must've been painful.

"Okay. I'm done. You can pull your pants up." Tsunade said to a bright red Hinata. Hinata spent no time in pulling her pants back up. "Okay, I just need to take a few quick tests. Come with me." she said motioning Hinata to come with her.

&

So far Hinata has had a few blood tests done, psychological test done to test her rational thinking, and now she had but a few more examinations left. Currently she had a few wires connected to her to monitor her chakra levels and heart. Tsunade was still writing notes and looked up.

"Okay, I just need you to answer a few questions." Tsunade requested.

Hinata nodded in silence.

"Have you noticed any change or desire in your diet since the incident?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata thought for a moment. "U-um, I have been wanting a little more meat lately.."

"Have you noticed any odd habits?" came the next question.

"Besides tail wagging and panting?" Hinata asked sheepishly.

"One last thing: how have your senses been lately?" Tsunade questioned.

"Um.." Hinata started, "Well I can smell the faint traces of medicines and I can hear muffled conversations from another room.."

Tsunade nodded as she wrote the final results down. She got the info she needed. She unhooked Hinata from the machines nearby.

"You may leave, Hinata." Tsunade said. "If you see your father out there, please send him in. I need to speak with him."

Hinata bowed and left out the door. She spotted her father on the way.

"Hokage-sama, wants to speak with me?" Hiashi asked before Hinata could let him know, leaving her speechless. "I understand." he said as he patted his daughter on the head. He walked into the examination room Hinata was just in as Hinata left.

&

"Hiashi, I have the results of the testing." Tsunade said in a calm tone.

"Well, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hinata's test came out as I expected. The sealing of the demon caused Hinata to change to match the anatomy of a wolf. Her ears shifted and moved to the top of her head, and from what I could tell, her spine extended and broke out of the skin to form the tail." Tsunade started. "Her chakra coils have started to grow larger since the incident, and her heart rate seems normal. The effects on her mentally have led to a slight craving toward meat, she seems to pant and wag her tail as if she were a puppy, and her senses were enhanced greatly. In short, her body and mind are acting and thinking as both a human and wolf." Tsunade finished.

Hiashi let out a sigh. He had a feeling that was going to be his answer. "Is that all?"

Tsunade nodded, but Hiashi did seem to be in a rush. She figured that the he was in a rush; he didn't want to arouse suspicion.

&

Hinata was calmly walking the streets of the market. She wondered faintly what was the results of the tests. She hoped it nothing too serious. But, she began thinking; her life started to take turns for better and worse since the incident. "Maybe, things are better now than they were before.." she muttered. A small smile graced her lips as she looked up. _One last thing I have to do._

&

A small breeze blew through the graveyard of fallen ninja. Hinata walked, with a flower in hand, looking for a certain grave. She found in: her mother's grave. She placed the flower down and stared at the grave for a moment. She tried to recall any memories of her mother she had. Sadly, she barely remembered.

&

Naruto was at the training ground, repeatedly attacking a dummy. "Man," he muttered, "I've got to keep up. I can't fall behind the others in training." He trained hard for the past few months, but in his mind, Hinata was quickly surpassing him. But if he admitted it to her, she would probably faint.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled out, creating a single clone. He and the clone started to perform the Rasengan. He looked over at a nearby tree. "Rasengan!" The tree fell as soon as the Rasengan made contact. "Gotta keep going." he told himself.

&

"I saw it. The wolf brat is back."

"I thought it left."

"Well, I saw the demon with my own eyes."

"We need to resort to something else."

"Wait, I have a better idea. One that can put the demon girl in her place, and benefit us."


	21. Capture

Chapter 21: Capture

Hinata was training and quickly tiring herself out. "Maybe, I'll stop for a moment.." she muttered between breaths. Unfortunately, her short break turned into a nap, lying at the base of a tree. She was using her own jacket as a sort of blanket.

The sky was getting dark and soon enough it started to rain, hard. Hinata, now drenched in cold rain, jolted awake instantly. "Man…" she groaned. "I take a short nap and what happens? It rains."

Her ears perked up as a kunai whizzed by. Barely missing her. A note was attached. Hinata walked over and read the note, trying to keep it out of the rain.

_Come to training ground twenty two. Or else._

Hinata blinked in confusion. Why would anyone want her to go to that training ground? It all the way across the village! Plus it was pouring! Her eyes narrowed when she spotted a small spot. It was dark red. _Blood?_ A familiar scent caught her attention. It was faint but distinct. Hinata's eyes widened._ Hanabi!_ Adrenaline was flowing through her veins by the time she took off.

&&

Hanabi's eyes slowly opened as she felt the chill of rain water fall on her body. The last thing she remembered was that she was training in the dojo. "Where am I…?" she questioned as she surveyed her surroundings. She tried to get up but couldn't. "What?" she breathed. She looked down. "What the..?!" She was bound to the trunk of a tree, in the middle of a training ground, in the rain.

"Hanabi-chan!!" Hinata yelled as she came into view.

"Onee-chan!!" Hanabi yelled.

Hinata continued toward her younger sibling. _When did she start calling me that? Gah, this is no time to focus on that! I need to get her out of here.._

Hinata felt someone's presence behind her and jumped away. She turned to come forth with…

"G-Grandfather..?!" Hinata gasped. There standing in front of her was Kyosuke (he was shown, but wasn't named so I chose a random name) Hyuuga, Hiashi's father, and Hinata and Hanabi's grand father.

Kyosuke's only response was to reach a chakra blazing hand toward his eldest granddaughter. Hinata ducked, but was unable to dodge the leg sweep, and was knocked off her feet into the mud.

"Uncouth demon." he spat with hatred.

Kyosuke managed a hard kick to her ribs. Hinata yelped and slid slightly across the ground. She wiped the mud from her face and tensed.

_I need to focus..!_ Hinata activated her Byakugan and stood up. She started to charge a Shadow Bite, but Kyosuke managed to appear in front of her and landed a Gentle Fist blow to her stomach, causing her to cough up blood, a lot of it. Hinata was sure if he had forced any more chakra into that blow, she would have a hole in her right now.

Hanabi couldn't bare to watch her sister get hurt like this. She tried as hard as she could to reach for a kunai to cut through her binds.

Hinata managed to dodge a few blows, but she received more than she evaded. And on top of that, she hadn't landed any blows. Kyosuke got into a stance that Hinata recognized.

"Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams 64 Palms." He says lunging toward Hinata. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" he yells out delivering the final blow. Hinata was sent flying and crashed into a nearby tree.

"Come on, come on," Hanabi muttered to herself as she reached for a kunai out of her pouch.

Hinata groaned as she lifted her head. Now she had no chakra to fight with. Her ears and tail faded into existence as the genjutsu was broken due to lack of chakra to fuel it. Kyosuke walked over and grabbed Hinata by the ears and tossed her toward another tree.

Blood was now coming out of her mouth. She tried to stand up, but Kyosuke struck the nerve cluster at the base of her neck, knocking her out instantly.

Hanabi watched, terrified, as Kyosuke started to drag her older sister away by the ankle. Not caring about the wounds she just sustained. Hanabi smirked as she finally reached a kunai. She started cutting and, after a few minutes, was finally free. But, she was too late. Her grandfather and big sister were nowhere in sight. Hanabi sneezed loudly and started running towards the Hokage tower.

&&

Tsunade was working on the paperwork Shizune shoved onto her desk. Tsunade knew there would be no getting around it without Shizune finding out. Shizune was watching over her to make sure it would get done.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Tsunade mumbled. There was no reply. Shizune walked over to open the door. Only to find Hanabi, drenched in rain, weakly leaning against the door frame.

"Please…" she mumbled weakly, "help me.."

&&

Hanabi was sent to the hospital. She managed to explain what happened before collapsing.

Tsunade was beyond pissed. "Where could they have taken her..?" she wondered. Surely, they couldn't take her back to the Hyuuga compound without Hiashi finding out.

Hiashi was ordered to check all over the Hyuuga compound for anything that can help. Neji and Naruto were ordered to check all over the village, specifically the forests that surrounded the village.

&&

Hinata woke up with a splitting headache. She was lying on a stone floor that was ice cold, inside some sort of cell. She also noticed the chains and iron cuffs round her ankles. "Not a problem." she said as she grasped the chains. Instantly chakra surrounded the chains and her arms were engulfed in chakra in an instant. She let out a cry of pain and let go. She stared at her arms and hands. She licked the burns weakly to ease the pain.

"Wake up, demon," a voice commanded.

Hinata looked up and saw several figures standing at the door of the cell. Because of the light behind them Hinata couldn't see their faces. But she was sure one of them was her grandfather. One of them cocked their head toward her and one tossed a rotting rabbit carcass at her. Another slid a small dish of water at her. The figures made an indistinct noise and left.

Hinata had a timid look on her face and looked down at the rabbit. She gingerly poked at the rotted flesh and whimpered. Did they actually expect her to eat this? She carefully ripped a piece and put it into her mouth. A small look of disgust crossed her face. She would rather eat dirt than this. But she couldn't ignore her body's needs and just put up with it. She also sipped at the water to wash the taste out of her mouth. She knew it would be a little while before her chakra points would reopen. She just sat up against a wall and slowly drifted off to sleep.

&&

Naruto was still searching and nothing. "Damn it!!" he yells in frustration. He wanted to find Hinata as fast as he could. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He couldn't bare it if anything happened to her.

&&

Tsunade was studying the maps of Konoha and tried to find anyplace that could be used as a hideout. So far, nothing. "I hope nothing happens to her.."

Sadly, the worst was yet to come.


	22. Soul to Soul

Chapter 22:

Hinata opened her eyes slowly. What happened? She had a pounding headache. There was darkness as far as the eye could see. She tried to move but couldn't. Her eyes drifted downward to find that she was bound to a sort of crucifix. She started to struggle only to find that most of her chakra reserves were drained.

"What..?" she breathed. Her mind was going into panic. This was bad.

"Awake are we?" a voice asked from darkness.

Hinata's head snapped forward toward the voice. Kyosuke was walking toward her with a katana in hand.

"G-grandfather, why..?" Hinata asked quietly.

"You will not address me that way." he says angrily, while pointing the katana toward the shoulder. His eyes hardened and he plunged the katana _through_ her shoulder.

Hinata screamed and coughed up some blood in the process. Her head hung low when the pain eased up slightly. Her breaths come a bit shallow, but she forced herself to face her assailant.

"As for what's going to happen, let's just say," he started, "if you don't cooperate, things will get worse."

Hinata mustered up the courage to talk despite the fact she was still in pain. "I, I would never.. help you.." she said in between breaths.

"Let's just see how resolved you are." Kyosuke said before aiming the katana again.

&&

Naruto's mind was frantic. He had a bad feeling. That just made finding Hinata all the more important.

"Naruto!"

Naruto's head whipped around and he saw Neji and Kiba running toward him.

"Akamaru's got Hinata's scent. It's faint, but it's our only lead." Kiba yelled.

Naruto nodded. "Lead the way."

&&

Hinata was struggling to stay conscious now. She was a bloody, half dead heap. Stab wounds in her arm, shoulder, stomach, and leg. All went through her body.

Kyosuke placed the tip of the sword under Hinata's chin and forced her head up. "Ready to cooperate now?"

Hinata looked at him through half lidded eyes. "N-no.." her voice trembled.

Kyosuke placed his hand on her head and closed his eyes. Hinata's eyes widened as a bright light overtook her vision.

&&

Hinata found herself lying face down on the ground. She turned her head. Her eyes scanned the area. Nothing. Nothing was to be seen. The entire world was gray. A figure started coming closer and Hinata's eyes widened.

"What is that..?" she questioned as she tried to stand up. Strangely, it was like her torso was glued to the ground. Her feet slipped each time she tried to stand. More of those zombie-like things were coming closer. Several arms shot up and further restrained her body. "L-let go! Let go of me!" Once some of the creatures got close enough, Hinata saw images of everyone. Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Hanabi, everyone who was precious to her. They were gray and once they came close enough they started to melt. The residue started to drip onto Hinata's body. Hinata managed to break free and started to sit up, only to be pulled down flat on her back. She tried to fight back, but the residue that was dripping from the creatures was causing a burning pain. Like hot candle wax dripping on bare skin. Pretty soon, the ground started to liquefy. Hinata started to panic as she began to sink into the ground. She reached up her hand, out of the liquid, hoping to find anything or anyone she could reach. Nothing. Hinata attempted to reach out, one last time, before she was completely submerged. Again, there was nothing.

&&

Kyosuke stood over Hinata's bloody and unconscious form. A red light shone from underneath her blue shirt. The seal was shifting. It was now two circles, a larger outside of a small one. There were three diamond shaped seals in a triangle pattern inside the lager circle but outside the small one. Three circle shaped seals stood outside the larger circle in an upside down triangle pattern. And finally, there was a mark similar to the one on her forehead in the center of the whole array.

His ears perked as he sensed someone coming. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hinata!!" Naruto yelled.

He ran up to where she was bound and cut her free. Her body tilted forward to fall, but Naruto was able to catch her. His eyes narrowed in anger as he saw that the wounds clearly pierced both sides of her body.

"Naruto, how is she?" Kiba asked worried as he walked over. The stench of blood was thick in the air. Kiba scowled as he spotted Hinata's bloody, and broken body.

"We've got to get her to a hospital. The wounds are pretty bad. Her arm doesn't look right, either." Naruto said examining Hinata's bleeding body.

&&

"Grandma!" Naruto shouted. "We found her! She needs help!"

Tsunade nodded and took the bloody girl from Naruto's arms.

&&

Hinata was currently in the hospital, practically covered in bandages. Tsunade managed to heal each stab wound. There might be a few scars left, but she was going to live. Tsunade told everyone to leave, but Neji told Hanabi and Hiashi as well, and Hanabi ran before neither Neji or Hiashi could catch her. Tsunade, seeing as how Hanabi wasn't budging, reluctantly let her stay.

"Her right arm is dislocated." Tsunade said as her hands glowed with chakra over Hinata's body. She turned to the younger Hyuuga girl, who was sitting in a near by chair. "Hanabi, I need you to hold her body down as I snap her arm back into place."

Hanabi nodded and placed held her sister down. Tsunade quickly twisted and snapped Hinata's arm back into place. Her body arched in pain and would have fallen off the bed if Hanabi wasn't holding her down.

Tsunade looked down and sighed. "Thank you, Hanabi. By the looks of it, she's in a coma."

Hanabi glanced down at her sister. She used to hold her grandfather in high regards, but now she wouldn't care if he rotted in hell. She watched as Tsunade placed a sort of oxygen mask over Hinata's face. The sound of her breathing sort of relieved Hanabi. _At least she's alive.. _Hinata's body had been cleaned of the blood, and her wounds have been taken care of. Now all that was left was for her to wake up. Whatever Kyosuke did to her, she wasn't going to wake up for at least a few days, maybe even weeks.

&&

Hinata opened her eyes to find the sky above her dark. She looked down to see ankle deep water that has been mixed with blood. There was nothing around her.

"Where am I..?" she wondered.

"In my domain." a familiar voice answered.

Startled, Hinata spun around to find the demon behind her. Hinata jumped away with a frightened expression on her face.

The demon was smaller than usual, but big enough to intimidate foes. "I am the Gobi no Ookami, Rokai." the demon stated. "This is my domain. For years I have been trapped in shinobi and in the end they are consumed by my power, my soul. So far, you re the smallest of my past vessels."

Hinata swallowed the saliva in her mouth.

The demon continued. "This is where my past hosts were defeated. Killed at my hands. Consumed by my soul." The demon glowed black for a moment and took a familiar shape. The light faded to reveal that the demon had taken Hinata's form with the tail and ears exposed. The difference between the two was that the demon had pale skin, red eyes, and pitch black hair to match its ears. The two no longer had the jacket, just the dark blue shirt Hinata always wore underneath it.

"Why am I here?" Hinata questioned.

"You can thank that bastard you call a grandfather." the Gobi answered. "He used a jutsu to attempt to 'shatter' your mind. So you wouldn't recall a thing, so you would listen to what he would say, without resistance. However, he ended up almost fusing our souls, resulting in the confrontation we are having now. You can say we're here to fight for dominance of your small body."

"So here we are to fight for control of my body? To decide whether or not I am to be consumed by your soul?" Hinata asked making sure she has the information right.

The demon nodded and smiled viciously. "You are correct, brat."

The demon crouched down on all fours. Hinata got into a Gentle Fist stance. The two of them glared at each other, ready to fight.

"Prepare to die!"


	23. Fighting the beast within

Chapter 23: Fighting the Beast Within

Hinata and Rokai charged at each other full speed. Hinata thrust forward a chakra filled palm, but the demon side stepped it. The demon smirked and slashed at Hinata's unguarded back. Hinata winced as the claws made contact, and countered with a gentle blow to the arm. Both of them jumped back. Hinata cringed as she felt the damage the claws made, and the demon held its arm. In a moment the demon's arm was completely healed.

"My, my," Rokai taunted, "is this all you can do without my help?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes as she charged again. Rokai countered by kneeing Hinata just as she got in range. Hinata staggered back slightly, but the demon grabbed Hinata's face with it's right arm and lifted her above the ground slightly.

"This is what I'm saying." Rokai started. "You can do nothing without my power. Without me, you are just a shy, weak, twelve year old girl." The Gobi lifted it's left hand and the claws sharpened. The demon sliced Hinata's shoulder deeply and then threw her back.

"You're wrong.." Hinata said shakily. "You're wrong..!" She launched a Shadow Bite toward the demon. The Gobi smiled and countered it with the same attack.

"You don't get it, do you?!" the demon yelled as it charged at a high speed. "You can't defeat me! No matter what you throw at me, I'll throw it right back! You have no hope of winning! I know everything you can do! I AM you!!"

Hinata had no time to react as the demon appeared in front of her. It delivered a powerful punch to Hinata's stomach and used an uppercut to the chin to send Hinata in the air. Rokai appeared above her and kicked her midsection, sending her into the water below.

&&

Naruto sat in a chair next to the hospital bed Hinata was in. He looked at her face for a moment. Her eyes were partly open, but they had the look of a dead person.. No! He couldn't think like that. Hinata was definitely going to wake up. She just had to..

"Come on, Hinata," he muttered. "You have to come back. You have to.."

&&

Hinata was now breathing heavily. Sweat and water dripped off her face and her shoulder dripped blood. She had to end this, but the demon knew everything she had. Every attack she had the demon had.

The Gobi smiled as a sword formed in its hand. The hilt was in the shape of a wolf's head. Hinata narrowed her eyes through the pain, and let out a Roaring Howl.

Rokai smiled and used the same attack. The two attacks collided and caused a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, Rokai's eyes widened as Hinata thrust forward her palm. The demon tried to dodge, but took the blow to the ribs rather than the intended target, its heart. The Gobi kicked Hinata away, and ran forward with the sword in hand. The demon swung, and made contact with Hinata's side.

Hinata grunted in pain and grasped the blade with her right hand. She started to drive the sword away and managed to knock the blade away and into the water. The demon narrowed it's eyes and punched Hinata, sending her a few feet back.

Hinata looked up only to be knocked on her back by a Shadow Bite making contact with her ribcage. The intensity of the chakra actually burning her shirt and some of her skin. Hinata just lay on her back in pain, her eyes only partly open and her breathing heavy.

Rokai transformed back into it's original form and walked over to where Hinata lay. A small sneer formed as it observed Hinata's bloody and bruised body. The demon opened it's mouth and what appears to be mutilated and bloody corpses mixed and mashed together come out. The corpses reach down and grab Hinata and slowly pull her into the demon's mouth. Once Hinata is completely inside the demon's mouth, the demon closed it, smiling at its victory.

&&

Naruto just stared at Hinata's face for a moment. Why..? Why did she have to suffer now? He just wished that he could help in some way. He gave Hinata's hand a gentle squeeze. "Come on, Hinata.. Come back.." he pleaded, tears ready to form in his eyes.

&&

The inside of the demon was filled with those corpse like nightmares all mashed together with thick blood. Hinata was barely conscious, at this point. She figured that the bodies were the people the demon consumed. They were moaning words, but Hinata couldn't make them out. The corpses and the blood firmly held Hinata where she was, not that she had the strength to fight back anymore..

_Is this it..?_ she wondered faintly. Various memories were running through her mind. When Naruto's face popped into her mind, her eyes widened. _Naruto-kun wouldn't give up! Not without trying..!_ _Not without fighting! _Hinata started summoning the last of her strength, and started to concentrate.

&&

The demon just sat quietly, waiting for the rest of Hinata's strength to be absorbed.

"What?!" it yelled in surprise as it felt a sudden pain. Its eyes drifted down. What he saw was Hinata's foot sticking out between where two of his teeth used to be.

"Let me out!! I'm not going out without a fight!!" she yelled despite the fact that the demons insides were trying to pull her back in. "I'll break all of your teeth if I have to!"

The Gobi's eyes narrowed._ She still has some fight left in her.._ it mused. The demon immediately snapped it's head to the side and back, spitting Hinata out in the process.

Hinata landed on both of her feet. The demon turned towards her, and transformed back into her. The demon started gathering all of its power. Hinata did the same. The two charged each other, yelling, giving their last blows all they got. The two attacks connected and light engulfed the whole area.

&&

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Hinata's eyes dim slightly. He knew what that meant.. She was dying..

"Hinata.." he said crying. "Come on.. You cant die.. Because.."_ I love you.._ he finished in his head.

&&

The demon's claws were dug into Hinata's chest, and Hinata's chakra blazing palm was directly over where the demon's heart was supposed to be. Hinata was on her knees and the lower half of the demon's body had faded away.

The Gobi's expression softened and it looked up. "I see it now. Why you were not overwhelmed by my power. You have yet to have been touched by the hatred of the world. You witnessed it, but have not been tainted by it.. You aim to stop the flow of hatred by your own power, not by a power that is not your own." it continues. "All the others before you wished to use my power for their own gain. You are different." Hinata's eyes were partly open, but still could make out what the demon was saying. "You are an interesting one, pup.." the demon finishes as the rest of it fades away.

A small smile graced Hinata's lips as everything went white. She had won..

&&

The next thing Hinata saw was a hospital ceiling. She heard the faint sound of crying. She turned her head slightly to see Naruto sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"N-Naruto-kun..?" she asked faintly still a little dazed.

Naruto faced her and relief and happiness spread across her face. "Hinata!" he yelled happily. He threw his arms around her and embraced her making sure he wasn't dreaming. Hinata blushed furiously. She checked her surroundings to see that she was in a hospital. Naruto released her and smiled. "You okay?"

Hinata nodded and undid the oxygen mask. She also registered at the back of her mind that she bandages and gauze wrapped around her head.

"I thought I lost you.." Naruto mutters.

Hinata's eyes widened. Did he mean that he..? "W-what are you saying, Naruto-kun?"

"What I'm trying to say is.." he leaned closer so his mouth was next to her ear. "I love you."

Hinata's eyes tried to roll back in her head, but Hinata fought to stay conscious. Did he just say that? Was she dreaming? "W-what d-did you say?" she asked making sure she heard right.

"I said I love you." he repeats.

Tears fell from Hinata's eyes. She never thought that she would hear those words from him.

Naruto looks in worry as Hinata continues crying. "Hinata..? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. If you have feelings for someone else I understand.."

Hinata looks at him, and throws her arms around him. "N-Naruto-kun.. You don't know how much i-it means to m-me that you said that.." she managed to say. "F-for a long t-time I wanted t-to tell you that, b-but I was too afraid.."

Naruto smiled and held Hinata for a few moments. When she pulled back, Naruto surprised her when his lips met hers. She blushed and kissed back.

Sakura, who had been standing outside the door, smiled. "About time she said it." she says to herself.

When Naruto and Hinata finished, Sakura walked in. "Hinata, it's good to see that you're awake."

Hinata smiled back.

"Oh, Naruto's here?" Sakura asked setting up a little plan. "You two didn't do anything while I was gone did you?" she teased.

Naruto stared at Sakura for a moment. A loud thud was heard and Naruto's head spun around. Hinata had fallen , face first and her legs straight up, off the bed from both shock and embarrassment at Sakura's tease. Sakura started laughing. Hinata realized that Sakura said that just to tease her.

"That's not funny." Hinata said, her face still to the floor. Sakura's laughs subsided and she bent down to help Hinata up.

"Sorry." she apologized. "Couldn't resist."

Hinata had got back up on the hospital bed and rubbed her head.

Sakura got Hinata a glass of water. As Hinata drank it Sakura spoke. "Tsunade-sama, is going to come in for a check up in a few minutes." She turned to Naruto. "Meaning you have to leave."

Naruto nodded and left with Sakura, leaving Hinata with her thoughts. Hinata smiled. Naruto said he loves her and even kissed her! She was really happy about that. She always afraid that Naruto was going to reject her or make fun of her, but he shares the same feelings.

As Sakura said, Tsunade came in minutes later. "It's nice to see you awake. Everyone's been worried bout you." she smiled.

&&

Naruto was sitting in the hospital waiting area. A few minutes later Hinata walked out. Naruto smiled and he and Hinata walked out of the hospital together.


End file.
